Forever with a saiyan
by AnimePunk314
Summary: vegeta is found on earth by a saiyan after goku wished everthing frieza killed comes back to life which includes vegeta-sei and the saiyan race.Now vegeta finds himself in a mock competion with another saiyans and his fathers acceptance. rated m ,mpreg/yaoi
1. Going home

Title: forver with a saiyan

auther note: i love this series i've watched it since i was eight so this is my AU of the anime ^.^ also its going to be and mpreg so if you are scared of prego man run far from this page and feel free to tell ur and no burns plz i would like pointers to make the story mo interesting so ideas are welcome. sooooo... on with the story.

disclaimer: i don't own it never will sadly but hey i can dream.

* * *

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing, one of the saiyan spaceships and it didn't belong to him or kakarot.

" Prince vegeta is that you?"

" Who are you and how do you know my name?"

" I'm kurin, saiyan elite."

" How..?" vegeta trailed off while looking ata the other.

" Seems some one brought us back from death and our planetas well."

" I see; excuse me a moment."

" Of course your highness."

Vegeta walked away from his guest and into the gravity roomto find a certain moronic saiyan.

" hi-ya geta, what's up?"

" You idiot do you have any idea what you have done?"

" What are you talking about?"

" When you wished that everything destroyed by frieza was brought back to life that included are planet and the saiyan race."

" Ahhh, how idiotic of me."

Vegeta's temper rose to the max and the gravity room exploded revealing goku pinning the angry prince down on the ground willing the other over zealous saiyan to calm down.

" Vegeta just calm down it's not that bad."

" When I escape from you, you won't know whats good or bad."

The elite watched in fasination as the other saiyan powered up to restrain their prince more.

" Let me go kakarot."

" Won't get off you till you calm down."

" Let go and i'll show you how calm I am."

As soon as goku loosened his hold vegeta got ready for another asault when the saiyan known as kurin interupted.

" My prince is this your mate?"

" This oath; purposerous."

" Hey geta, who's this?"

" His names kurin, you moron."

"Yes my names kurin, you are saiyan also correct."

" Well,yeah, i couldn't call my self i super saiyan if i wasn't, right."

Vegeta watched as earths visiter flirted with its greatest hero.

" Your kind of pretty for a guy,kurin."

" Thank you and your name is?"

" Goku."

" He means your saiyan name idiot."

" Oh well its kakarot but everyone calls me goku;except him."

" You speak of the prince as an equal?"

" In strength yes , rank no."

"What is your status on our planet?"

" I was born a third class, but i'm stronger than a royal elite."

" I see." Kurin nodded as he thought it over.

" Shall we begin our trip back to vegetasei your majesty?"

" Yes, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

" Will you be accompanying us as well kakarot?"

" Sure, I've never seen our home planet.'

" It's quit warm and very beautiful."

"Then i can't wait to see it."

" May i ask you a question?"

" Away."

" Where is your tail?"

" Vegeta is always threatening me about ripping it off so i hide it in my clothes."

" May i see it?"

" Can't see why not."

Goku reached around and tore a small hole just big enough to let his tail snake out and show the other curious saiyan the fluff apendage.

" It's beautiful kakarot." Gasped the feminine saiyan as he wrapped his fingers around the puffy fur to touch it; The downy fluffed tail wiggled as goku adjusted it in kurins soft warm hands.

" It's very soft kakrot and an exotic color; like a mix between teak and dark chocolate." Kurin shook his head.

" No, i've never seen that color on anyother saiyan tail."

" Hm, cool, so what brings you here anyway?"

"My king has sent me to retrieve his heirand so I am here."

At that moment vegeta decided to join the others.

" I'm ready to see my father now."

" Yes my prince."

" Hey geta what about trunks and goten?"

" We'll get them later ,lets go."

" Sure geta, what ever you say."

" Come kakaror let me show you around."

Vegeta watched in dissatisfaction as kurin wrapped his tail around goku's hand and pulled him on to the ship.

**/SPACE/**

" How old are you kurin?" Goku asked the other saiyan, as he looked him up head to toe.

" I'm now twenty one years of age and you?"

" Me i'm forty two i'm and old man , ahha."

" Any mates?"

" I had a wife, but after being away long periods of time she moved on to a more secure relationship."

" Do you have off spring?"

" You mena kids, yeah i have two sons both are pretty much grown up."

"How old are they?"

"My youngest is 17 and my eldest is 24, geta has a son as well he's eighteen."

" Do you plan on mating again?"

" If i find another that i have those feelings for i guess."

" How long do we have kurin?" Vegeta interupted.

" Approximatily 48 hours."

" It took me a year to get to earth; It's only going to be a two day trip."

" This ship we aquired has made travel a much faster process."

" I could just IT us there."

" What's IT?"

" Instanat Transmission.'

" If you wish you may IT there and we'll catch up."

" Nyah, this is more fun."

" Ah, will you morons shut up."

" Forgive me my prince."

" Geez geta, don't be such a stick in the mud."

" Hn, I'm not being a stick in the mud your just annoying."

" What ever, kurin you wanna train with me?"

Kurin looked at the tall saiyan then at his prince and decided to to follow the spikey haired other to the training room.

Vegeta was shocked that kakarot didn't invite him to train, but insyead asked his escort leaving him there alone.

**/TRAINING ROOM/**

Kurin sat down sweat running down his face,chest and back.

" I'm done, you win kakarot, i can't go on any longer or i'll passout."

"Com'mon i just took my weighted wrist bands off, plpus i'm not even sweating yet."

" Uhhhgg."

" Your younger then me , can should have more energy then me."

The exhausted kurin lookded at the half naked saiyan to find his words to be true, the other hadn't even broken a sweat even with all his efforts.

" You might be older, but your in great shape, how old are you again..better yet how strong are you?"

"Fourth stage super saiyan strong." goku announced as he threw his towel to the sweat slicken man.

" May i see this?" kurin asked as he wiped the sweat off his face inhaling the othersaiyans scent."

"may i see this?" kurin repeated.

" Yeah, i'll show you."

goku powered up and let his energy explode into a giant blast, sending a bright light through the room.

Kurin almost couldn't believe what he was seeing , the older males transformationwas incredible; long spikey locks spilled to the middle of the well toned back, golden eyes rimed in red and a smirk that had pure saiyan dominance written acrossed it, which lead to the attractive feral fur that covered most of the exposed parts of his body, but didn't take away from the lush and exotic tail.

Goku radiated dominance and kurin was willing to submitt; once they landed on vegetasei and the powerful saiyan got his barings back.

"Kakarot, don't kill the kid." Vegeta screamed crashing in to the room , door in multi-pieces when he finally noticed the oath was only showing off.

" So kurin, what do you think?"

" Kakarot, your form is..." the heated saiyan trailed off with embarassment.

Vegeta also noticed the younger saiyans blush and the hidden arousal. The princes nose turned red embarassed also as he remembered the first time he saw kakarot in that formand how it turned him on.

" Kakarot power down beforesomeone finds us."

"Yeah, alright fine."

" Kakarot do you want to have dinner with me?"

" Yeah, i'm starving lets go, hey geta wanna have dinner with us?"

" Why not."

As goku left the room sparks of challenge began to fly.

" Do you want kakarot?"

" He's very powerful and very attractive male."

" Do you wish to claim him?"

" No, hewill be the dominate one, not I."

" Are you really willing to concieve for that clown?"

" Do you want him my prince?"

"Thats none of your business."

" You are corrct, but i know this you are unworthy of his affections."

" I have no need to compete with you, but if you wish to fail and embarass your self i can only obligeyou."

After dinner goku decided he need a shower, but more importantly he needed to figure out why the sparks were flying between vegeta and kurin.

" I kind of need a shower , so i'll be off."

" Kakarot, may i shower with you?"

" Wouldn't you like your own shower?"

" I'm tired as well so i'll just bathe with you."

" What ever, i don't mind."

With that the two went off to the bathroom vegeta throwing a smirk over his shoulder at the glaring saiyan.

A/N: There its my first chappie the fun starts in the bathroom next chap so tell me if i should keep writing any way feel free to review and comment thanks for reading it.


	2. Let the games begin

Authors note : Ah I have the first chapter finally down now time for the second. If anyone is mad at me for not adding the fact that is yaoi i'm sorry but it is ^.^ man on man makes me smile any way on with the story.

Disclaimer: Me likie but me no ownie

Chapter 2 : Let the games begin

**/BATHROOM/**

" Ah, vegeta don't wiggle there."]

" Then move back a little, i need more room."

" Okay fine, if you stop doing that i will."

Vegeta smirked to himself as he watched the over stimulated kakarot try to control his hormones, when a voice brought him out or his musing.

" Hey, can i joinyou also kakarot?"

" The more the marrier i always say."

Vegeta's smirk disappeared as a nude kurin slid into the shower cubical with them.

" Hn, kakarot could you get my back?

" Sure geta."

" Mine to if you will kakarot."

" Sure, but vegeta asked first, so give me a second."

Goku quickly went to work and began soaping up vegeta's backwhen he noticed how tense it really was.

" Gosh vegeta, your back is so tense, let me help loosen you up."

With those words the prince tensed evern more.

" Its okay kakarot you don't have to do any thing i'm fine the way I am."

" Non - sense. just a few pressure points and you'll be more relaxed then ever."

Kurin watched in amusement as the prince stuttered and blushed as the brawny saiyan inspected the damage that needed repairing.

" Ready?" Goku asked as he raised his hands.

Vegeta only nodded and waited to see what the third class had planed.

With three quick jabs to the multipul pressure points to the lower back and shoulders vegeta slumped.

With out any control, vegetas legs gave out making him fall against kakarots wet naked form feeling more relaxed then ever. Letting a pur escape his throat vegeta thanked the taller saiyan and futilely tried to stand on unsteady feet.

" Are you okay vegeta?"

" Hn, yes kakarot,thank you."Not thinking goku picked up the limp saiyan prince, cradling him to his chest and gently placeing him on the warm tiles just out side the step down shower cubical.

" Stay here till you can feel your legs again, k'."

Kakarots only answer was a small lazy nod. Laughing, goku stepped back in to the shower.

" Hows the prince?"

" In a lala land of relaxing bliss, i'm guessing."

" Me next ,kakarot."

Taking in the damage on the other strained back muscules, he also noticed that the saiyans toned body had soft curves like a female.

" You have very soft curves,"

" Yes I know, but tell me how is my back?"

" Oh, sorry for staring, um i just need to crack the diskeds back in to placeon your vertibre."

Kurin just nodded as the attractive saiyan poked the pressuered area's testing the muscules. Dragging in a deep breath goku jabbed the tight lower back of the young saiyan steadied him and cracked the disks straight in to place.

Blushing a deep red kurin was pulled to the wet naked saiyan, holding close as goku took his tmie seeting kurins disks in place.

Goku released the younger male and watched as he reeled into the wall and slid down till he was sitting on the floor purring.

Just then vegeta made his return, though his face was still flushed.

" Everything okay now geta."

" Yes, thank you, kakarot."

" Good."

Deciding he also needed a little loosening in his back, bracing his hands on the shower wall between his two companions he repeatedly began to stretch and flex his lower back and shoulders, lightly pelvic thrusting the air as he stretched out.

" If you guys will excuse me, i'm done so i'm getting out okay."

Vegeta just stared off after the light hearted saiyan , he never thought kakarot could do that to his body , but what he did made hims aroused so much so he wanted to scream, but settled for leaning against the wall and hidding in the streaming water, not caring at the moment where kurin dis appeared to.

**/CONTROL ROOM/**

Kakarot walked half naked to the lounge to find a place to nap.

Kurin followed his crush to the lounge to find a place to thank him for the relaxing back crack, but instead watched as the half naked goku prepared the couch as a make shift bed.

Noticing his audiance goku calld to the other saiyan.

" Wake me when we get close. okay."

" How about i wake you in twelve hours so you don't miss breakfast."

" Oh, yeah, yoiur right."

" Rest well, kakarot."

Goku was shocked as the feminine saiyan kissed him on the cheek.

" Yeah, try not to get in to any fights with vegeta, I don't want him in a bad mood , you feel me?"

"I get it, i'll play nice okay."

Goku flopped on the couch with a pillow, relaxed in his boxers.

Awakening to a stiff shoulder and something snuggling againts him ; goku cracked his eye open, looking down to see what was weighing him down. There on his chest he found vegeta using him as a pillow , while his hand rested lightly on his collerbone , tail wrapped huggingly around his hips. To his surprise his own hand rested on vegeta's shoulder holdong him closer; liking the feel of the embrace with the smaller saiyan in such an intimate way.

Feeling a little disturbed by that thought his eyes traveled over to find why his shoulder was so stiff. There resting on his numb shoulder lay kurins head, his soft spikey locks tickling goku's chin and neck ; one arm embraced his waist and his tail seemed secure around poor gokus thigh. Confused and still sleepy goku closed his eyes; when the reality of his position hit him, his eyes flew open and a yelp escaped his lips.

" What the..." He mumbled as he became fully awake.

" Hm, don't go kakarot."

" Where did all the warmth go?"

Sitting up the confused saiyan looked down at the other two, again wondering how thw ended up here with him.

(A/N: How big is this couch? O.o)

" You didn't have to wake me up, i was sleeping next to you, you know."

" Hm, is something wrong?"

" When did you two join me?"

"About eight hours ago and besides i'm the prince of all saiyans i can sleep when and where i want."

" I saw you two warm and comfortable i just did it with out thinking."

" Alright i'm going to the bathroom so no one follow me , saiyan prince or not i need some privacy."

Goku got up and left to the bathroom leaving two contuitive saiyans to themselves.

" We end this soon "

" Prince vegeta your father will not allow you to mate with him for he is a threat to your position and he also is a third class, which are the untouchables for royalty."

" Once my father sees' kakarots power he'll announce that the two strongest saiyans will mate and creat the strongest heirs the royal bloodlines ever seen."

" Yes, bu kakarot will be dominate, he is the strongest out of you two, has any male heir been a barer or will you be the first?"

Vegeta for once was speechless, kurin was right, he would be the submissive and he would be the one to bare the next generation of vegetasei rulers. He really didn't want to think about the suffering that cam with the pregnancy.

The prince composed himself as the orange Gi'ed saiyan walked back in to the room.

" Kakarot, if you ever were to find another and got that other pregnant, would you be loyal only to that one person?"

" I maybe saiyan geta, but i have my own loyalties; just because i might get some of my heritage back doesn't mean i'll be like the others and abandon that person for another, i don't have sex just for fun, i have my standards."

" So just for instance that if you mated with me or kurinand impregnated one of us, you wouldn't find another to screw around with?"

" Yes, thats what i'm saying; one person is all you need if you really love that what's all this about?"

" Just wanted to know thats all."

With that the saiyan prince ran to the bathroom.

tbc

A/n: well theres chapter two i have prewritten ten chapters on paper so i'm now finally posting them yeah me after this i plan on starting a sasunaru and a seto joey so look for me ^.^ thanx again for feel free to review.


	3. The meeting

Authors note : Ah feels good to just have the chapters. i hate waiting along with most of you so lets continue. also a shout out for dead-eye 666 for adding me to her favs ^.^ thanx

Disclaimer: Me likie but me no ownie

Chapter 3 : The meeting

_**'Fifty minutes till landing'**_

The alarm wailed as the shape of the planet vegeta came in to the space monitors view.

" Kurin did you knowi had older brothers?"

" Really kakrot."

" Um yeah one was named raditz and the other turlas."

" What's your fathers name?"

" I believe vegeta called him bardock."

" You mean the warrior who inventor of the moon sphere."

"Yes, thats him him or so vegeta told me."

" I would be honored to meet your father."

" Really?"

" Yes. it would be an honor to meet him , the great warrior and inventor."

" Yeah, it would be nice to have someone with me when I meet him; I mean i haven't seen him since the day the planet was destroyed."

"I'm coming also kakarot."

" Why geta, don't you want to see your father?"

" I will and so will you, we're going tot he palace then tot your house."

" Why do i have to go?"

" My father will want to meet the planets savior."

" Okay."

" Besides you don't know where he resides so we'll check the computer to pin point his location."

" Thanks geta, your a real pal."

" Well you need a place to stay."

" Okay to the palace."

After the long conversation over their massive breakfast, vegeta and goku stood quietly watching the monitor as the spacecraft was taken a hold of by vegetasei' gravitational pull and finally they made their slow decent to the propared landing pad.

" Welcome home my prince." The massive group cheered as they fell to one knee and pulled a fist to rest over they're hearts.

" Hn. take me to my father." Vegeta ordered as he marched through the crowd.

" Yes, we shall take to the palace, ou must be anxious to see him."

The three saiyans were quickly lead to a large castle and lead down a maze of corridors, to come at an end which lead to large wooden double doors.

**~*~INSIDE~*~**

" Sire I have retrieved the prince as you have commanded."

" Excellent, bring him here."

" I also found another with him that you might hold some interest to you."

" Send him in with my son."

Kurin stepped out and asked vegeta and goku to follow him through the heavy double doors, where they found themselves staring at someones back, as the fingure stared out the large stained glass windows. ATthat kurin took his leave.

" Father."

" Vegeta my son, Its been a long time."

" It has indeed. I'm happy to see you fairing so well."

Goku stared at vegeta, he could practically touch the aura of happiness that radiated from the saiyan prince."

" You there, who are you?"

The third class warrior's eye's fell on the man that looked loike vegeta , but taller and had funny facial hair.

" Me?" Goku pointed to himself.

" Yes."

" My names kakarot, I was raised on earth."

" What is your rank kakarot."

" Vegeta told me third class."

" You can join the other low levels than, I wish to speak to my son now."

" Father, he must stay, please do not disrespect him so." Vegeta frown at his father.

" What is this about vegeta."

" He's strong, stronger than me or you even."

" What are you implying?"

" He killed frieza, and brought you back to life, I had little part in the monsters destruction."

" This low rank, this pitiful excuse of saiyan blood revived us and took out that beast frieza, my son did your mind suffer damage."

" Father!."

" It's okay geta I'll be going, nice to meet you, sire."

" Stop, how dare you show such disrespect to yourprince, you do not call your prince, geta, you will speack only when spoken to and acknowledge him as prince vegeta."

" I don't even live here so excuse me."

" Kakarot wait."

" No geta it's okay, I'll be on earth youknow where to find me."

" Such disrespect , you'll be punished."

Vegeta watched in horror as his father sent a blast at the other, he secretly had feelings for. The blast made impact, but made no mark except singged clothing."

" What no effect." gapped the king of all saiyans.

" Kakarot, please hold on."

" Hm, okay."

" Father as you can see he's very strong you haven't seen his power, just ask and i'm sure you'll get your proof."

" You. kakarot, show me this power my son speaks of."

" Please kakarot, if not for me then for yourself and honor."

" I'm only doing this cause you sons a close friend of mine."

" Friend!"

" Father. pay attention."

In a short blast of light goku stood transformed in ss4 form, his body radiatied it's usual dominance; commanding obedianceand repect."

" This can not be , kakarot your..." The king was speechless.

" Yes father, he's a super saiyan, but there's three stages before this one."

" Three other stages, vegeta can you also transform?"

" Yes, but kakarot is much stronger then I; everytime we fight he wins.'

" Defeated the prince,vegeta, but how?"

" I used to ponder the same thing every day."

" Thank you for the demonstaration, please leave now."

" Hmm, yeah nice to meet you sir, bye geta."

" But..."

" Look me up okay, we can train sometime."

" But kakarot, I was suppose to have gone with you to help locate your father."

" Its okay kurin can help me you enjoy your father, see ya."

A/n: haha chappie three yeah i just wrote this listening to g-dragon- heartbreaker over and over on youtube he's so hott like an anime boy come to life awww check him you on his music vid mmmm soo hottt anyway later.


	4. Just except it

Authors note : Yes chapie 4 i'm really moving. ^.^ read on.

Disclaimer: Me likie but me no ownie

Chapter 4 : The meeting

As goku the door vegeta gave his father looks of belief.

" How can you be so disrespectful to him, he's no ordinary third class, he saved your life hell the planet."

" Exactly, why do you , my son the prince of vegetasei stick up for him."

" He has done nothing wrong."

" A low rank with that much power is dangerous; you like him, vegeta he's to powerful you'd be...he's to powerful he threatens the claim on the crown that is rightfully yours he must be disdosed of soon."

" Like brolly that really worked right?"

" How did you find you about him."

" He came to seek revenge on me for your folly , luckily kakarot also took out that threat you left behind for me."

" He was supposed to be dead."

" He is now thanks to kakarot." Vegeta shook his head in disgust.

" He muct go." King vegeta all but choked as the words came out.

" Father think of the power we'd have if me and him mated, are family would have the strongest heirs any royal generation has ever seen and no one would oppose us."

" My son will not bare any third class an heir , your are a prince vegeta ,you are to be dominate."

" I don't give a damn what you think ,what I do is my problem and you should be grateful to have a powerful male like that to protect this planet."

" Your great grandmother was the same way, he thought he could bare an heir and still be respectedas a ruler, he was wrong and for that he was treated with little disrespect and ended up being to weak to even live through child birth. I'm not letting you shame me with no such ideals."

" I'm much stronger then him, I can handle it and kakarot can handle any of the warriors misbehaviors."

" I don't care if he can handle things , his power is out of hand he must be delt with immediately, this I promise you."

" You'll never get him off guard there is more to his power then meets the eye, soon you won't be able to do any thing but watch from the side and except the changes."

" Vegeta, what do you know?"

" You'll find out soon enough, what he's capable of and in no time he will be at my side giving orders."

**/MAIN COMPUTER/**

" Wow, this computer is huge."

" It's amazing isn't it and some where in here is your fathers location."

" I can't wait , oh kurin what are the cordinates that we took to get to this planet?"

" What for may I ask?"

" My son is on his way to visit me and would like to know how to reach this amazing planet."

" How , when did you contact him?"

" A short second ago."

" But you didn't..." kurin trailed off with a confused look on his face.

" I have telepathy."

" Is there no end to your incredible feats?"

" I'm sure there is,would you like me to teach you?"

" Really?"

" Yes, so how about those cordinates."

" From the planet he should head south west 72 degrees straight to here."

" Alright, he said he'll be here in 30 minutes, could you meet him while I find my father?"

" Anything for you kakarot, Its no problem."

" You know where to find me."

" Alpha tower apt# 412."

" Thanks, see you later."

**~ VEGETA~**

" Father, be rational, you should just except it."

" Forget it next month we'll havea giant banquet for your crowning ceremony and i'll have a fighting contest."

" Whats that have to do with kakarot?"

" I'll summon him to fight,act out and let everything go smoothly , then when he's retired to his room i'll send in one of the special task men; an in and out job."

" He's strong, you won't find him defenceless." Vegeta smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

" Ah, thats where your wrong , he'll be a sleep by this time, he'll never know when it woll hit him." The bearded king mused.

" This is madness you should except him going to be a ruler if I have any thing in the matter." the prince snorted.

" Besides he has connections with the dead he'll be back sooner or later."

" Connections witht the dead, but how, he's alive."

" He's died plenty of times everyone up there knows him , everyone in hell fears him."

" He's a monster, he's passed saiyan he's got to be destroyed."

Vegeta looked at his father and finally everything he said only made him want to kill the third class more in stead of scaring him in to submission.

" Never."

" This talk is over , one month vegeta then he's gone , spend as much time as you want with him ,but he will be killed so say your good byes."

**/ ALPHA TOWER/**

Bardock looked up as he hearda knock at his door , not knowing who was to visit him at this moment.

Outside the door goku knocked nervously waiting for the door to be heard and answered, not knowing what to expect when there was a click and the door began to open revealing a man that mirrored the orange gi'ed saiyan.

" Kakarot, my son can it be you?"

" Nice to meet you dad, I mean bardock sir."

" Look at you, exactly like my premonition; have you defeated frieza?"

" Him, yeah that was a long time ago."

" Really, howlong?"

" Almost seventeen years, hey how did you know about me killing frieza?"

" There is plenty of time for that to be explained, tell my about what happened to you since that horrible day."

Goku sat for hours exchanging stories and getting reaquainted with his long lost father.

**/ LANDING PAD/**

" Welcome son of kakarot." Kurin yelled as a figure spontaniously appeared on the landing pad.

" Hi, i'm goten, you must be kurin...right?"

Kurin just stared at the 17 year old boy who looked so much like his father, but his hair was shorter and more straightly spiked.

" Yes your father asked me to meet you and show you around till he gets back."

" Sounds like dad, so where do you want to go first kurin?" Goten looked around.

" How about a bar , I bet your thirsty and could use a drink."

" I'm only seventeen, besides I promised trunks i'd wait for him."

" Trunks?"

" Yeah, vegetas' son."

" The prince has a son?"

" Yeah, didn't my dad tell you?"

" Oh yes, thats right, when is he to arrive?"

Just as the curious saiyanlet the question slip from his lips another flash caught his eye and there in front of him stood a teenage boy with lavender hair and blue eye's. The only thing that pointed to his saiyan heritage was the sandlewood colored tail that swayed behind him.

" Trunks, you made it."

" Yup, looks like you beat me here."

" Only by a few minutes."

" Oh, hey goten who's this?"

" I almost forgot, trunks this is kurin."

" Nice to meet you kurin, i'm trunks."

" We were about to head off tot the bar would you like to join us?"

" Aren't we a little young to be drinking?"

" As i was explaining to goten here you are allowed to drink legally at seventeen, are you old enough?" The feminine saiyan asked in question.

" I'm eighteen."

" Then your fine, shall we go on to the bar then?" Kurin shrugged.

" Lead the way." The boys said in unison as the followed their guide.

A/N: It feels so good to post i'm so happy ^.^ keep reading thank you.


	5. ah sweet memories

Authors note : soooo sorry it took me so long I've been made sick but i'm back yay me right ^.^

Disclaimer: Me likie but me no ownie

Chapter 5 : The meeting

**~_VEGETA~_**

" He can't treat me like this, I'm to be the next ruler or vegetasei and kakarot should be my mate."

" I don't know, if your father thinks he's a danger."

Vegeta stared at his servant and waited to here the rest of what the young saiyan had to say.

" Explain."

The young servant stood and stared at his prince trying to take in the fact that the prince wanted to hear what he had to say.

" Maybe if he was submissive I would agree , but he is a threat to your place as ruler, what if he kills you."

" Have you seen him jacari. He's the most desirable and domineering male that ever lived even my father would have to submitt to him."

" I haven't seen him sir, but he sounds interestingly dangerous."

" Would you like to see a picture of himthat I own?"

" You'll allow me to sit and look at them with you prince vegeta."

" Yes, I have a few pictures , actually of me and him at a picnic some of the women threw."

" You changed sire, if you don't mind me saying."

" Being around him changed alot about me and how I acted , around him only gave me the habbit to act like this around others, now sit and look."

Jacari sat next to vegeta on the giant royal blue bed and watched as the spikey haired prince pulled outa small black book with the words my memories written in gold on the center of the page cover.

" Come closer I don't bite you know."

" Yes my prince."

Jacari gazed at the first page of the memory book and giggled.

" Whats so funny?" Vegeta stared at the youngster waiting for a responce.

" He is what your father fears; he seems harmless."

Vegeta just looked on in amusement at the teens assumption when really it was him inregular form along with kakarot who's arm was thrown over his shoulder with a wink and a peace sign while he had his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

" Lets look at the next one shall we."

" As you wish your highness."

Vegeta smirked as he flipped the page revealing another picture.

" He...your blonde!"

" Thats super saiyan mode or at least first stage."

" But, both you are super saiyan I don't see the danger."

" He became one before meby a whole year actually."

" Still I don't see him as a huge threat yet."

Vegeta studied the picture and his mind wandered back to that day. They had a match and enevitably he ended up losing. Kakarot had been a good sport about it and promised a rematch, the woman caught them in their truce.

" Prince vegeta, your smirking in this one."

Vegeta snapped to reality and stared at the picture again.

" Yeah , we had a match not to my liking and we agreed to a rematch and while we were ending the agreement witht the handshake you see the earth woman snapped it with her camera."

" Ah, very witty."

" You'll see how clever an the next page."

" Oh, I can't wait then."

Vegeta smirked and flipped the page revealing two pictures.

" This super saiyan 2 , us at the lake as you can see."

" The lake is magnificent , oh he's gorgous."

The young servant quickly shut his mouth and eyedr vegeta, he didn't wish to to be punished for being insolent.  
Vegeta looked at the teen and chuckled, he was already expecting a reaction like that, kakarot was naked after all. The woman had managed to get him with out noticing , but if anyone looked carefully enough they could see him in the distance of the lake staring at the all to exposed man also.

" You can unclamp your mouth, i'm not going to do anything; In fact I would be shocked if you didn't react the way you did."

" He's just so well sculpted and very well equipt, if I maybe so blunt."

Jacari blushed as the words slipped from his lips and out into the air.

" Just think you got the back view , but if you look where I am, I got the better view."

So the servant squinted and then noticed the small figure distanced in the lake.

" Did he notice?"

" I think he was to busy rinsing his tail to notice anything around."

" We'll he's very camera friendly."

" Too friendly I think."

" Agreed."

" Now let us tear our eyes from this nudeness to stare at the picture below it."

" He's hugging you?"

" We'll really he's just giving me a side hug."

" Naked as I can so see, your wearing swim trunks?"

" He's very modest in what he doesn't like to wear , as i have a bit more privacy."

" Must have been interesting."

" Very."

" Can I see the next one , if the prince doesn't mind."

" Yes , the next is less exposed."

Jacari looked on in fasination as the two saiyans sat side by side, kakarot stuffing his faceand the prince with some kind of refreshment.

" Your hair is so long."

" It happens when you reach super saiyan three , but he looks good regardless."

" You as well prince vegeta."

" He said the same thing, ha."

" Maybe he likes you on some level."

" I don't think so."

" His tail likes your tail it seems."

" Whay are you..." Vegeta trailed off as he noticed their tails entwined in between them.

" I never noticed that."

" Well hope has shown its self."

" If my father doesn't get to him first."

" He seems to be able to take care of himself as you explained him to me and his appearance says alot also."

" I can pray."

" So what's the last one look like?"

" We posed for the camera , but sometimes I wonder if the woman realized my longing."

" Lets see, lets see."

" Impatient, hn sounds like me when these came in."

Vegeta flipped revealing the last picture.

" Us in super saiyan 4 , impressive isn't it."

jacari only stared mouth gapped open with eys held wide. There in the picture was the third class saiyan embracing their prince around the waist leaning his chinon vegetas shoulder with a gleaming smirk while his highness faced away , pink dying his nose.

" I see now why he's so dangerous; to be as young as heand have so much power."

" Young?"

" He can't be more 20 or 30 , maybe."

" Try 48or so I've got six years on him; well had six years on him now it's like one since he used the hyperbolic time chamber five times give or take."

" What is an hyperbolic time chamber?"

" It's a room where a day passes on the out side but a year passes on the inside."

" Thats incredible."

" Yes it's quite amazing."

" Your highness I must apologize for my earlier statement, if you choose him as yous mate i'm confident no one would oppose the idea,except maybe those who want him for themselves."

" I can imagine him being swarmed by rabid admirers."

" Better snatch him you while you can; I have to get back to work, ring if you need anything my prince."

" Be sure of it and tell your mother I say hello."

" Will do."

Vegeta waited till the door closed then rolled to his back to look at the ceiling.

" One month, I have one month to win kakarots heart and become his mate."

The last word rang out echoing bacj at the prince.

" Better start now and get ahead while I can."

A/N: It feels so good to post i'm so happy ^.^ keep reading thank you and i'm sorry for this being so late i've been busy and then my cat got sick V.V evil tapeworms...please review.


	6. whats going on?

Authors Note: well alot of people liked my KH fanfic i might write the setojoey one I have idk yet well on with the story

Disclaimer: the usual me no ownie

Chapter 6: whats going on?

Enjoy

" So your both half saiyans?"

Kurin had trouble believing goten was only half though trunks, the prince' son proved that his DNA carried little of the saiyan traits in his blood.

" The reason I don't look like trunks is because my mother also has black hair and eyes."

" While my father vegeta , concieved me with my mother who has blue hair and eyes, but my grandfather has lavender hair like mine."

" So woman on your planet have more then dark colors for their hair?"

" Well yah."

" Interesting.'

" I guess."

" So what do you drink?"

" We never drank, so whats good?"

" Lets get you two a valkrye thunder."

" If you think its good."

" Bartender, we need the thunder."

_**/BARDOCK AND GOKU/**_

" So you knew I would beat frieza."

" Yeah, after that mission I could see everything, even you grownup, but I never imagined you as a super saiyan; I mean your power level at birth was only 2000."

" I worked my power up ask vegeta, he also has super saiyan powers."

" The prince is also a super saiyan!"

Yah,but i'm stronger then him, I also became one before him."

" Befor the prince!"

" Uh-huh, while fighting frieza my power just kinda exploded."

" Whoa."

" You know what else."

" What?"

" You have two grandsons."

" You had children, but no saiyans the were female survived."

" I met a girl on earth and things happened and we married."

" Were?"

" It just didn't work."

" about the boys whats their names how old are they?"

" Ones married thats my eldest gohan, and the other is still a teen his names goten."

" What do they look like?"

" Me just shorter hair and spiked straighter."

" Am I to meet them?"

Goku was about to answer his father when a knock resounded on the door.

" Who could be here now?"

Bardock went to his door only fall to his knee in respect.

" My prince, what brings you here to my home?"

" Hey Geta, how was your visit?"

Bardock looked to his prince and then to his son.

" Please get off the floor; May I come in?"

" Of course the prince is welcome where he wishes to go."

" So vegeta this is my father, father you know geta."

" Kakarot show the prince some respect."

Vegeta looked from his object of love to the man that brought him into this exsistance. They looked so different and yet identical, but their eyes showed the distance in their similarities. Bardocks eyes were steel walls of defence showing nothing while kakarots eyes were a liquid pool of ink, shining with his emotions.

" Bardock he's fine, I came to talk to you and your son."

The warrior didn't understand what was going on, the prince was in his house and his son some how had a connection with the prince.

" Hey geta, before we get down to whatever you want to talk about goten and trunks are here."

" Trunks, why is my son here kakarot."

" He said something about learning more of his culture."

" Great more things to angre my father."

" Thats stupid didn't he want you to rebuild your race, I mean you have an heir and you had a wife and your a ss4 what more could he want?"

"Alot more."

" You had someone who loved you and so what if he's half he's a super saiyan also I mean if I find another mate then they'll have to except my sons as half you should find some one like that vegeta."

Vegeta was stunned , the spikey haired male almost hit the nail on the head about what he was about to discusse.

" Thats true kakarot, but trunks is still only half saiyan father will never fully except him as my heir."

" Well thats a load of crap."

" Yes , I agree, but may I speak to your father in the kitchen for a moment; I would like tp talk about something in private."

" Sure geta."

" With me, my prince?"

" Yes, to the kitchen shall we?"

Just as bardock reached the door way a rush of black came over him an scenes started flashing before the incompacitated saiyan could see more he woke to the face of his son and the prince leaning over him.

" Bardock,bardock...what happened?"

" I had a vision about youand..."

" Kakarot and what bardock."

" His future mate."

" My future mate?"

" His mates, did you see with who?"

Vegeta couldn't bare not to know and so he used his authority as the prince for once to get what he wanted.

" Kakarot, leave the room...thats an order from your prince."

" But vegeta bardock was..."

Goku couldn't believe vegeta had actually ordered him to leave like he wasn't his friend enough to be asked and he didn't like it.


	7. Thats my geta

Authors Note: well I've been gone a while and i think i need to write more again thanx to a fan of this story i plan to continue it at a steady pace, Thanx bunches. ^.^ you kn ow who you are *cough* 101848

Disclaimer: the usual me no ownie

Chapter 7: Thats my vegeta

Enjoy

Once he and vegeta were alone bardock set out to find what was bothering his prince.

" What would you like to know my prince?"

" What did you see in your vision?"

Vegeta prayed he would hear himself in the premonitionthe psychic saiyan witnessed.

" I saw my son holding on to what looked to be a small maybe male hand as the other was giving birth, I couldn't make out the face my son was in the way and the one in labor was groaning I didn't get to catch the name; I'm sorry my prince, I failed you."

" No, thats fine , but if you have more information please seek me out bardock."

" Of course my prince."

" Now I must find your son and tell him he can come back in."

" As you wish."

With that vegeta walked out of the room in search of the saiyan."

After making out in to the hall he found no sign of kakarot and began to wonder what had come over the third class to just wander off.

_**~*~OUTSIDE~*~**_

Goku begun his exersize with tow large breathes and took the beginning stance of one of his favorite kata using as much energy as possible willing away his annoyance with vegeta.

Finishing he released a large kamehameha way.

Vegeta watched as the thrid class saiyan released his signature power blastthen teleport in front of it and smack it skyward like it was a rubberball.

" Are you mad kakarot that could have killed you."

Goku wasn't ready to deal with the arrogant prince just yet and found himself being sarcastic the the other saiyan.

" Is there something I can do for you my _**PRINCE?" **_Goku nearly spat the last word as he bowed.

" What is that all about kakarot?"

" What do you mean my prince?"Goku gavevegeta a serious look.

" You calling me your prince."

" As you've made it clear in my fathers home you are the prince and I am only a third class."

" I never said you had to call me your prince."

" You made it clear that status still stands between our friendship as instead of just asking me to leave you ordered me to."

" I just needed to talk to bardock alone without arguing with you to leave."

" I would have left if it was that important."

" I wasn't thinking kakarot."

" As said, I know my place and where I stand with you ,now is there anything else I can do for you prince vegeta?"

With those final words vegeta exploded into ss4 and charged at the powered down kakarot.

" Stop mocking me with your words, I will never be your prince, your stronger than me, more merciful always up for a new challenge, now fight me."

Goku powered up to match the angry princes energy level but chose to only block the others attacks.

" Fight me, now, kakarot."

" Sorry prince vegeta but I found that attacking you would be punishable by death."

" AARRGGHH." Vegeta powered up more and again charged the other ss4.

" Fight me kakarot or I'll blast all these people."

" What people..." Goku left the rest of his sentence hanging as he looked around at the gathering people.

" You wouldn't your their prince."

" I don't care, as long as you don't fight me I'll blow them up."

Vegeta watched as the other ss4 saiyan looked around at the circle of spectators all with broken scouters. It wasn't their fault their readings pointed them to the place of trumendous power , but he would use them to get the third class to fight. Vegeta finally decided goku was taking to long and began building up a blast of power.

" Times up ,kakarot." the prince yelled and let a galick gun blast go headed toward a couple of young males.

In shocked horror our golden eyed hero ITed in front of the couple and smacked the blast back toward vegeta making the energy ball graze the top of the smaller saiyans shoulder.

" Your still not fighting back damn it."

At this point in time he watched vegeta take aim at two teenage saiyan girls and all thoughts of being easy on the other male went out the window as he went for the place that would cause the most pain to the other.

The pissed off prince looked on as his object of angre switched from defence to offence and then disappear in to thin air only to reappear behind him and grab his tail.

" Ah. kakarot that hurts, release me at once."

" Are you ordering me around again vegeta." Goku squeezed the sensative tail to add affect.

" Kakarot, please , it hurts."

Before he fully let the tempered saiyan lose goku tapped vegeta on the hip and watched as the prince flew from his grasp.

" Always were too nice, fool." vegeta bellowed as he sped the the golden eyed saiyan in fromt of him.

Just as vegeta made to kick his hips gave out leaving him to fall defenceless into goku's awaiting arms.

" No, vegeta I think you fooled your self this time."

The smirking orange red boidy haired man picked the grumbling prince in to his arms bridal style and set hin on a rock nearby that was large enough to be a comfortable sitting area.

" Now apologize to everyone vegeta."

" Never, I am their prince I can do as I see fit."

" And as their prince with so much strength and power it's your obligation to protect them not blast them in a rage of temper tantrums."

" I said, no kakarot."

" I'm not asking; I'm telling." the orange Gied saiyan again grabbed the red furred tail and yanked forcefully.

" I...I'm sorry." Vegeta panted as pain surged up his spine.

" For...?" Kakarot tugged again.

" Taking my anger out on everyone here, it was wrong of me."

" Thats my geta." the happy saiyan smiled and soothed the abused appendage sending pleasure to the crippled saiyan prince.

After the apology all the bystanders gawked at the two ss4's and how easily the third class took down their prince.

" This changes nothing." Goku's voice rang out to the crowd.

" He is still your prince and as so stronger than you ,so I will not stand to see anything but respect for your prince."

The earth raised hero stared out at the quiet group of men and women. Till the two teenage girls flew to stand in front him.

" That was so cool kakarot, can you teach us some stuff?"

" Battle training shows nothing of what you just did."

The two girls blabed on and on till goku finally stopped them by messing up the spikey locks atop their heads.

" Meet me here tomorrow bright and early; you'll start training with me then."

The girls blushed then giggled as they thanked hin and flew off.

As goku went to pick up the strangely quiet saiyan prince the couple of young men vegeta almost blew up came to goku's side.

" Thanks for saving us, we owe you much."

" Yes kakarot, thank you."

" It was nothing really I deal with vegeta's temper all the time it a common thing."

" It was somrthing, if not for you me and my mate would be dead."

" Along with the child that now grows in me."

Goku had to look at the other mans adomen and consentrate on the steady ki flow omitting from the growing child.

" He'll be strong I can feel his energy , he's going to be a fine warrior."

The couple couldn't help but beam satisfied smiles at the words coming out of the ss4's mouth.

" Kakarot , we would also like to train under you as well.."

" Really, why?"

" I need to be able to protect my home and family."

" And even though i'm with child I still have a few weeks before I can take leave, so if you could show me some good defencive moves that would be much appreciated."

" No problem, i'll even teach you to read energy levels with out a scouter."

" You can do that?"

" Yeah ,it's easy, but as I said meet me here tomorrow morning."

" Thank you, once again kakarot."

" It was nothing...what's your names I didn't catch them."

" How rude of us, I'm Mirin and this is Araco."

" N ice names, well farewell till tomorrow."

" Yes, tomorrow."

The two men blasted off excited for their new training regiment in the morning.

" Alright everyone get out of here, shows over please leave now."

With that the rest of the crowd dispersed leaving he and vegeta alone

A/N: Alright chapter 7 is a gooo... yeah me and I have already finished hand writing up to chapter 12 so i will keep moving on with the chapters faster ^.^ okay hope you enjoyed and yeah i think its cool that goku was a little more aggressive and vegeta really does need to be out in his place most of the time so i think i did good but there is a soft insecure side to vegeta we've all seen it and i plan to use it in here and its going to rock so off i go ttyl8ter


	8. Hn

Authors Note: wow eighth chapter i couldn't have been here if people weren't reading ^.^ and I would so like to thank those who are waiting to read more so thanks you guyz know who you are. I also have a poll on my profile and i encourage you to vote thanks a gain

Disclaimer: the usual me no ownie

Chapter 8: Hn.

Enjoy

" Your quiet, geta."

" Again I am proven to be unworthy of being called the prince of all saiyans."

Vegeta hid his face in the others wide warm chest.

" Don't say that vegeta, of course your worthy of being the prince."

" No, I'm not; For years I complained of us being the last of the saiyans, as I watched you kill off the few survivors that threatened our lives, then yu are nice enough to do this and what do i do; Try and blow up a mated couple whose expecting a child."

" You didn't know he was pregnant vegeta, it's not your fault."

" I should have sensed it , I should have realized they were mated."

" You can't know everything. you were angry no thanks to me and things got out of hand."

" Stop trying to cover up for me kakarot I was wrong, I always am."

" Hey, are you crying?"

When vegeta didn't answer him goku took it upon himself to put his finger under the princes chin and tilt it up to watch tears slid down smooth cheeks and drop off the delicate jaw lineof the saiyans face.

" I've noticed, you seem to cry only in front of me, no one else."

" You most be imagining things kakarot."

" No, you cried when you talked of frieza killing your father and taking you away, back before he blasted you to make you stop talking."

" Hn."

" Then again when we fought janemba when we were in the spikey ballpit."

Goku took the time to stare in to one of his closest friends liquid gaze and continue the times vegeta has shown him the other side of the personality.

" Then in buu when I was talking to that tapeworm you hide behind me and almost threw up , but you trusted me to protect you,why is that?"

" You don't judge me kakarot, I'm always messing up , but you never judge me; Thats why I cry in front of you." The depressed saiyan looked away and far off in to nothing." Tears are for the weak in most peoples eye's while you believe it takes a strong person to let your feelings out. and again goku made the other look at him." Thats why I only breakdown in front of you ."

Earths hero found himself using his finger to catch one of vegeta's tears and promptly put it in his mouth.

" Kakarot, what do you think your doing." Vegeta blushed dying his nose pink.

" Hm, your tears aren't as salty as pans was when I ate one of her's I got to tell her to lay off the salt."

" Moron."

" Maybe, but at least i'm a happy moron."

" Hn, kakarot when will this wear off?"

" Oh yeah, your hip should be good to go by morning."

" Idiot how am I to get home now?"

" I'll carry you since i'm the one who imoblized you."

" I'm not a baby kakarot."

" I know your not, your a respected saiyan prince."

With that last sentance goku disappeared with vegeta secure in his arms back in front of the dark double doors they were lead to earlier.

" Why are we in front of my fathers study?"

" It's the only place I could remember what it looked like."

" Out of every place you remeber it had to be his study."

" Well tell me which corridors to go down so I can bring you to your room."

Vegeta's arms tightened their hold around the other saiyans neck. vegeta didn't know if the golden eyed saiyan noticed or if he didn't care.

" Take a left at the end of this hall then take a right in the middle corridor, then your going to walk all the way down that hall then another right ; It's the first door on your left."

" This place is a maze,geta."

" It's not if you know where everything is."

" Then there's a headliner, I don't know where everything is."

" HAHA,very funy clown."

Goku just smirked and kicked open the door to veget's room.

" Nice place you got here." The tall saiyan let out a low whistle.

" Sure."

" No really you have a hugeliving area, a bathroom the size of a tournament ring, a kitchen twice the size of the one that I once shared with chichi and a bed that looks like it can hold ten people with elbow room to spare."

" It's to big for one person."

" I'm sure you'll find someone who will want to share it with you."

Vegeta stared up at kakarot like he had just grtown another head.

" What, did I say something wrong?"

" No, i'm just shocked you would think someone would want to deal with me everyday muchless live with me."

" I would, your not so bad when you aren't acting grumpy."

The thirdclass set his friend and prince on the large soft blue silk covered bed.

" This colors takes me back." Goku plucked the dark blue silk comforter.

" How so?" Vegeta questioned the teasing saiyan.

" When I first met you, you wore a spandex suit the same color as this blanket along withfull body armor , you must have woren that spandex suit till trunks was born, then you went to muscle shirts and leather pants."

" Hn."

" You had no sense of style back then."Goku grinned as the words slipped from his mouth.

" I had style, it just wasn't earth style it was saiyan style."

" Hmm-mmm."

" Its not funny so stop smirking."

" Okay, okay." Kakarot gave in and helpped the other under the covers now that the other powered down.

" By the way vegeta, I 'm soory I pulled your tail, you just made me snap when you took aim at those kids."

" It hurt, you know that's every saiyansone weakness."

" Not mine."

" Kakarot, no saiyan tail can stand to be pulled on with out be coming frozen in pain."

" Not me, I trained mine when I was younger with some monkey's so my tail doesn't bother me any longer."

" Your lying kakarot."

" Am not, wanna pull my tail and see for your self?"

As the words fell from the saiyans mouth the red orange tail wiggledout from behind goku's back and landed in the princes hands.

" Pull it and i'll show you."

Vegeta pulled with all his strength without tearing it off and to his surprise goku moved his arms and legs showing vegeta it wasn't a lie.

"But, how?"

" As I said, I realized when I was younger that it was a weakness I didn't want and I saw some monkey's swinging on each others tail and so I trained with them for monthes."

" Un believible."

" You know me, always going the extra mile."

" Yes, everyone tremble at the powerful of the mighty kakarot."

" Or have a picnic with me and have fun."

" Get out you moron."

" Fine, fine, stop being so grumpy."Goku dusted the pouting saiyan princes nose with his tail and headed for the door.

" By the way,i'm going to need your help with the trainning tomorrow so don't be late." With that he was out of the room.

**_~*~KINGS STUDY~*~_**

King vegeta couldn't believ what he'd witnessed through out the day.

First kakarot defeated his son like he was a play thing then the warrior offers to train some of the other saiyans, threatens to harm anyone that disrespects his son as prince cause of his loss; as well as take vegeta to his room apologize and to add to the horror of the third-classes over whelming power shows off that his tail is no longer vulnerable.

Finding a way to dispose of the powerful saiyan was becoming near impossible.

King vegeta turned away and began to stalk down the hall.

" There's got to be something."

A/N: Alright chapter 8 is a up... yay me so i will keep moving on with the chapters faster ^.^ okay hope you enjoyed and yeah i think its cool that vegeta has a soft insecure side to him we've all seen it. ty


	9. Guyz night out

Authors Note: well im back and now am writing chapter 13 in my note book I have no idea how long this will be but I do know I 'm going to finish this and i'm not going to stop till it is so on word I say TO THIS CHAPTER

Disclaimer: no I don't own this and yeah some amazing guy wrote it and made my life complete so thank you and again me no ownie

Chapter 8: Guyz night out

Onward and talley forthwith ^.^

" You know gohans missing out right now." Trunks giggled as he took another shot of whatever the bartender poured and slumped forward.

" Yeah, bro is always up tight, but lately things haven't been working with videl." Goten sighed as he sipped his drink.

" What does this brother look like?"

" Me, but older, our hairs spiked almost the same his a little longerand he's taller and more serious looking."

" Like him?"Kurin pointed to the discription goten made.

Gioten looked where the older saiyan was pointing and found himself shocked to see his brother looking around the bar.

" Hey bro, what are you doing here?" Goten called as he walked behind the confused half-saiyan.

" Oh. there you are."

" What's up, what brings you here?"

" The divorce was finalized today and I needed to get away so I came here."

" How did you find us?"

" I followed your energy trail, duh."

" Oh yeah, uh gohan?"

" Yes goten."

" Why are you in your gi?"

" I figured every saiyan we ever faught was looking for thefight so I came prepared."

" I should have thought of that."

" That's why i'm the smart one."

" Heh, got me there."

" So where am I?"

" In a saiyan bar."

" Why are you in a bar, your only seventeen."

" On this planet he's old enough to drink."

" Who are you and how do you know my little brother?"

" Whoa, chill gohan this is kurin our guide and kurin, and kurin this is my ever worring brother gohan, he's the eldest."

" Yes, your brother and father father spoke of you; seems both kakarots sons resemble him."

" Thanks...I think."

" Would you care to join us gohan, if I remember your fathertold me you were 24."

" Yes, thanks for remembering."

" Come, let us celebrateyour arrival to vegetasei."

" Okay."

The three men made their way back tothe table to join trunks who was already passed out.

" Hey, I should get him to bed where is my father again, alpaha tower 412?"

" Exactly, do you need me to show you where it's located?"

" No, I can feel dads energy i'll just teleport to where he is." With that the two teens weregone leaving kurin and gohan alone.

" So on earth how old must you be to drink."

" Well legally ,21."

" So I would just be able to go in to a bar if I was on earth."

" You're 21?"

" Yes, my birthday just passed a while ago."

" I had a daughter by then si I couldn't go out on my 21st birthday."

" That's no fun."

" I'm sure my brother told you i'm a stick in the mud."

"He called you strict and serious."

" Well to nights a celebration so i'm living it up."

" What are you celebrating?"

" I just got back in to the singles market since my divorce was finalized."

" You no longer are with your wife?"

" Nope i'm free as a bird."

" Then lets drink to our limit in this celebration."

" Sure, why not."

Kurin passed the older saiyan a shot and watched as the other male downed it with ease.

" Lets have a contest to see who can drink more." Gohan offered after reaching for a refill.

" Your on son of kakarot." smirked kurin as he took his shot.

_**~*~26 SHOTS LATER~*~**_

"So do you like*hic* guyz, kurin."

" Huh-oh yeah, but its common here."

" Really?"Gohan shook his head trying to clear the fog in his mind.

" Yeah, what about you; you like guyz?"Kurin asked face flushed with the effects of the alcohol.

" I'm bisexual, so I like girls and guys the same." Gohan rested his head on the cool surface of the table.

" But, you married a woman?" Kurin slurred in confusion.

" I know, I think I might just stick with men at least I understand them."

That got kurin thinking, but he really didn't know what he was trying to think of so he poured them another drink.

"Ahh...no more i think i'm gone." the half saiyan sighed as he helpped the other out of the bar.

" Nawww...we're alright...we're just buzzed *hic* hehe." The feminine saiyan giggled as he stumbled to his living quarters with the help of the older man.

" Where are we headed kurin?"

" My assigned living space." Answered the alcohol drowzy saiyan.

" Hey, stay awake I on't know where it is." Gohan shook the sleepy male.

" See that door over there." Kurin jerked his head toward thw said door.

" Yeah, I see it."

" Thats my place, we can crash there tonight."

Gohan shrugged and dragged them to the apartment door, but when he went to open it the door was locked.

' Hey, you have the key, your doors locked."

" Yeah, right here, see."

Kurin dangled the shiney bronze key card in front of his face.

" Okay, unlock the door."

Gihan watched the other saiyan poke his key at imaginary key slots.

" Damn it,why is there so many key slots. I had only on earlier."

It was gohans turn to chuckle as he grabbed the others hand and helpped him unlock the door."

" Welcome to my home." Kurin shouted as he swung thrugh the door only to stumble over the thrush hold and bring the othersaiyan landing on top of him.

" Uhhh...thanks." Gohan blushed as he stared down at the giggling saiyan.

" Your're very pretty under the starlite." The earth land saiyan complimented as he brushed some of the long soft spikey locks from kurins face.

The two juat stared at each other till finally kurin closed the small space between their lips.

Kurin felt reality snap back in place as his lips made contact with the ones above him.

" I'm sorry gohan that was thoughtless of me; you can go if you want too."

Gohan stared down at the other saiyan that was beneth him when he finally realized what the other was saying.

" Well I am divorced now so you really did nothing wrong kurin."

" Are you sure?"

" As I can be." And with that gohan resealed their lips taking kurins breath away.

A/N: well here's nine hope your enjoying the story.^.^


	10. Training begins

Authors Note: DODGES GIANT SPIKEY METAL BALLS...i'm sorry i'm late things got outta hand and i started having writers block so i was watching dbz movies for inspiration and it worked so I can move on again and everything can go easier...till next time T.T I saddly need more reviews and with the lack of any BUT ONE THANK YOU PERSON WHO REVIEWED...I feel unwanted so plz take 69 seconds out of ur life and review plz I need the advice or what ever you want to say it's a learning experiance give me a hand.

Disclaimer: If I owned if goku and vegeta would be having wild saiyan monkey sex..lucky I guess I don't

Chapter 10: Training begins!

Onward and talley forthwith ^.^

Vegeta looked at the flashing green numbers on his bedside clock reading 5:30AM. Kakarot told him bright and early and he believed that five thirdy was early enough to be on time for training.

Vegeta rolled his hips in experiment to see if the side affects from goku's attack faded and to his surprise they were perfectly normal again, maybe even better an with that he made his way out to the field.

_***ABANDONED FIELD***_

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing, everyone was already there practicing.

" Morning geta." Goku said waving to his late arrival training partner.

" Kakarot ,what time did you get upthis morning?"

" Me, four thirdy, they girls showed up at quarter of five an the boys pretty much just got here."

" Four thirdy kakarot, that is insane and you got up just really are a moron."

" Thats not nice geta, I always get up at this time it's not unusual."

" Hn, whatever, what would you like me to do today kakarot?"

Vegeta watched as goku stared at him as if he grew a second head and it was ugly as if he said some thing strange.

" Kakarot what are you staring at?"

" Are you alright vegeta ,you seem alittle off."

" Off, are yousaying there's some thing wrong with me you idoit."

" You're back to yourself, guess I was just surprised you asked me what I wanted."

" This is your training session is it not?"

" Yeah, I guess your right sorry geta."

" Hn, moron."

" Okay lets go show them what we got, so they can live to see another battle."

Vegeta dragged his line of vision to the others observing what they have been learning.

" Kata, I thought they could use more balance in their stances and some power discipline."

" How's araco fairing."

" We'll actually, I have him doing lighter stances as not to strain himself in his currant state."

" Good what am I to do?"

" Defensive battle manuvers."

" So you want me to let you kick me around."

" Yeah, the defensively kick me back."

" Hn, alright , but I warn you now kakarot I'm not gonna go easy on you."

" Just the way I like my battles."

" Com'mon moron."

" That's not nice geta."

" Hn, who said anything about being nice."

Vegeta looked over in time to see the taller saiyan shrug and slap a stupid grin on his face.

" Alright everyone can take a break."

" But kakarot sirt we only just started."

" I know, but vegeta's here now so it's time to observe and take notes."

" Come kakarot, I haven't all day."

" Hey vegeta you haven't been intrduced to the girls yet."

" Fine."

" Vegeta this is tasha, the shy one is sanya, girls you know geta."

" I think they remember me from yesterday kakarot."

" Prince vegeta it's an honor to be training along side you."

" Yes please teach us."

" Yes, well you my proceed to what you were doing."

" Of course my prince."

" Thank you your highness.'

" Get over here vegeta i'm getting bored."

Vegeta watched in amusement as the two girls stared incredulously at the casualty of how the other warrior addressed him.

" He's the only one allowed to do that, he has done much for me."

" Is he your..." The dark brunett teen trailed off with a blush spreading across her cheeks."

" You're sanya rite?"

" Yes, sire."

" No , kakarots not mine...yet, but someday soon he will be."

" But my prince."

" Yes, I know he's a third class and I know where I will be when we mate."

" The king must be furious."

" HA, who cares, but do me a favor."

" Any thing my prince."

" Pay attention to everything he does, what he shows you will make you stronger, especially training from his and also listen to what he says most of what he says comes to pass."

" O f course prince vegeta."

With that the girls went to settle down while vegeta made his way over to the rambling oaf known as goku."

" Bout time."

" Idiot."

" You know you really brighten up when you smile."

" SH...SHUT UP YOU MORON!"

" You're grumpy again."

Watched as vegeta spun around and stared at a wall of rock.

_**~*~ VEGETA'S POV ~*~**_

**_' There he is right in front of me and all I can do is act like a child an blush. I'm the prince of all saiyans for the love of god I should be able to talk to the moron with out stuttering, if I want him to pick me I must pull myself together.'_**

_****__~*~ END POV ~*~_

" Woo-hoo geta, are you there vegeta."

Goku waved his hand trying to snap the other saiyan out of his thoughts.

" Huh, what?"

" Hey your face is all red, are you sick?"

" Get away from me and keep your filthy hands to your self."

Watched as vegeta spu around again.

**_' Kakarot's face was so close he could have kissed me and what did I do, I spazzed ahhhh i'm the saiyan prince for the love of all saiyans.'_**

" Hey vegeta, i'm sorry if I did something , but can we start their watching us."

Vegeta looked over to find their audiance giggling and chuckling at what they knew was going on.

" All right kakarot then lets begin."

Each saiyan took a few steps back and began to power up flaring their ki as it surged through their bodies transforming them.

" AAAAAHHHHHHH..."

" UHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Till a blinding light flashed and in the normally dark haired saiyans places stood them as two blonde super saiyans.

" Ready vegeta."

" Bring it on kakarot."

A/N: hope your enjoying the story but i must beg please review even a short one hits tell me nothing and I would love to know what you think of the story good, bad ,the ugly anything .also i'm in search of a beta reader to help spice my fics so if interested PM me plz.^.^'


	11. Practice battles and good advice

Authors Note: THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED I STILL NEED MORE PLZ ...so plz take 69 seconds out of ur life and review I STILL need the advice or what ever you want to say it's a learning experiance so give me a hand.

Disclaimer: If I owned it goku and vegeta would be having wild saiyan monkey sex..lucky I guess I don't

Chapter 11: Practice battles nd good advice

Onward and talley forthwith ^.^

The two super saiyans went head to head clashing against one another.

Goku decided he would make the first offensive move and allow vegeta to demonstrate how to defensively manuver around it while landing a extensive blow. To his surprise vegeta nimbly grabbed his fist doing a hand stand on goku's arm and successfully flipping over the orange gied form to land a sharp blow with his knee in between goku's shoulder blades.

" ARRGGG, that was a good hit vegeta."

" Told you I wouldn't hold back."

" That really smarts."

" Hn."

" Are you all right kakarot?"

Vegeta and goku looked over to see a worried look on the auburn hair teen and the other bystanding saiyans.

" Stay where you are I'm fine just a little stunned i'll be fine."

" Are you sure." Araco asked looking a little panicked.

" Yeah, see all better." Goku quickly stood up and did a back flip.

" REALLY REALLLYY SURE!"

" Yes tasha really."

" Okay."

With one last reassuring smile goku turned back to his smirking opponent and charged making vegeta once again take the defensive; only this time he counter attacked with a block and a defense of goku's own causing the prince to take a headbutt straight between the eyes breaking the skin and letting blood trickle down vegetas face.

Vegeta and goku both looked over as they heard horrified gasps the groups attention locked on the bleeding wound wound. Uneasy looks passed between the observers as they registered the meaning of spilling royal blood even something as small as this.

Everthing was silent till vegeta broke it.

" That hurt you idiot."

" Hey it was my turn, yoiuu should have moved or something."

" My arms and legs were engaged in blocking your limbs."

" Come on it was only a little headbutt I took your knee in the back with out this much fuss."

" I didn't make you bleed, you moron."

" There's still probably a huge bruise."

" Hn, you still made me bleed you oaf, and I have to face my father later too you clown."

" I said I'm sorry." With that the orange Gied saiyan turned around and began removing the top layer of the shirt tossing the orange cloth on the closest rock then removing the navy undershirt only to tear it in half and wet it from the water in his canteen leaving his back wide open for vegeta to get a good look at the well toned back and the smooth glide of roped and cored muscle under the light tan skin which gave way to an even better view of how big a mark he left on the taller saiyans back.

The welt was the size of a dinner plate and as blacj and blue as the night sky. Then the other turned around again to stand in front of him.

" Here geta, this should help." The spikey haired saiyan pressed the cool torn cloth to the area he inflicted damage upon.

" Hn thaks kakarot." Vegeta inwardly sighed as the cool cloth wiped the blood that began to dry and irritate his skin.

" That's enough kakarot, I'm fine you can let go."

" What ever you say geta, lets take a break and let them have a whack at the moves we just showed them."

" Hn. it's you training session." With that the saiyan prince walked over to a rock and sat down leaving goku to do as he saw fit, but his eyes never left the retreating form, then finally rested on the large bruise as the other sat facing away from him addressing the group.

" Why don'tyou invite him to have dinner with you tonight my prince."

Vegeta tore his eyes away from the bruise he was staring at to face the person the voice belonged to.

" Mirin, I didn't even see you get up from the group."

" I can tell, you only had eyes for him."

Vegeta turned away as a blush crept uo his face.

" I was staring at the bruise I left on his back."

" It looked like you felt bad about it to."

" Why should I feel bad he headbutted me."

" True, but I can tell you love him prince vegeta, you look at him the same way araco looks at me."

" And your point is?"

" I know the king must be in an uproart, hte rumors are flying around saying the king wants him gone."

At that point all embarassment was gone and vegeta turned his head to stare at the othersaiyan in shock.

" How did you here that, who told you?"

" I guess one of the men was reporting to his majesty and he heard the conversation through the door, and of course with the show yesterday the man just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

" BUT HOW."

Vegeta turned once again to look at the object of his affection and again felt guilty for leaving the bruise on the brawny mans back.

Mirin to turned to look at the other man

" A couple of drinks can loosen any mans lips."

" Hn."

" That's why I said, Invite him to dinner, I used to ask araco all the time and charm him till he agreed to become my mate. I know in your position it would be seduction, but deep down he has feeling for you."

" Really, how can you tell?" Vegeta turned to look back at the other saiyan.

" Y ou can see it in the way he cared for you when hit hit your head."

" When he hit my head?"

" He hesitated on the initial blow."

" He hesitated."

" Not only that , but he also cleaned your wound for you; he could have just handed you the cloth and let you do it yourself."

" You really think dinner will seduce that clown."

" Well i'm sure you can get him to stay the night, he looks pretty easy to convince."

" He is a bit of a moron."

" I really don't think he's as dumb as he acts."

" Why do you say that."

" I don't know if he realized it or if he was doing iton purpose, but he was speaking to us in saiyan tongue when he sat down."

" He was speaking in saiyan!"

" Fluently too."

" He's finally regaining his heritage."

" If I may ask my prince, why do you look so uneased."

" I don't feel uneasy."

" Yes sire, but let me say kakarot doesn't seem to be like alot of the dominate males in our society, nor the unfaithful type."

Vegeta could only stare wide eyed at the others remarkable sense of understanding.

" Shall we join the others my prince?"

" Hn, fine."

The two began to trek back to the group when a blanket of anxiety fell over them.

A/N: Haha cliff hanger dun,dun,dun...sorry it was kinda short this the story but i must beg please review even a short one hits still don't tell me anything and I would love to know what you think of the story. i'm in search of a beta reader to help spice my fics so if interested PM me plz.^.^'


	12. Uncomfortable situations

Authors Note: YAY! PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING KEEP IT UP IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER WOOHOO!

Disclaimer: NO saddly i don't own it but damn I have fun writing about them

Chapter 12: Uncomfortable situations

Onward and talley forthwith ^.^

There not far from them sat araco leaning against gokus breathing in short rapid pants while holding the other saiyans hand while the spikey haired hero was speaking words to the smaller form he was supporting.

In a matter of seconds ther two companions made it to them, anxiety and worry wearing at their mouths and brows.

" Kakarot whats going on, what happened?" Vegeta all but shook the taller saiyan.

" Araco are you alright, is the baby okay?Do you need the doctor?" Mirin scanned his eyes over his mates abdominal area.

Gokuand araco sat stumped then looked to each other and busted out laughing all the while leaving the other two stunned.

" Whats so funny kakarot." Vegeta growled out looking at the two with barely controlled anger.

" You guys." Goku managed to sputter out between laughs.

" Your facial expressions, there priceless, I'm sorry." Araco sighed.

" Explain now kakarot." Vegeta grunted while his eyebrow twitched.

" Well I sent the girls to try out what they learned, but there's no way araco could do any thing that you or me just did so I offered to teach him breathing techniques to help with the contractions when he gives birth."

" Oh , why didn't you say so?"

" Well I saw you talking over there and hearc something about reports andvegeta's father; we didn't want to interrupt so we just started and figured you could take my spot when you were finished with your discussion."

" So you gonna move over here and take your place behind him or is he gonna have to move to you?"

Mirin looked up to stare at his prince and decided to help move things along.

" I'll move behind him If you use prince vegeta to teach use how this"breathing" exercise is supposed to help calm the birhting pains."

" That's a great idea, hey geta sit rite here, " Goku pointed between his legs." And lean against me with your back ,okay."

Vegeta just stared at the other saiyanas his face heat up as he felt his back being supported by the other mans bare chestas he rested on it.

Goku looked down at his prince and then to the couple across making sure everyone was settled.

" Alright to begin I need you, vegeta to hold my hands."

Being this close to the other mans body and having his bare shoulders pressed against firm pectoral muscles made the short saiyan prince grow even more embarassed so much so he lashed out on anger to hide from some of the flushing heat in his face.

" I am here between your legs pressed against you and now I habe to hld your damned hand, what are you doing kakarot."

In that instint everyonr except the girls froze and turned all eyes on the fuming saiyan prince."

Of course goku recovered first.

" Hey geta I didn't me to put you in an uncomfortable situation. It's just what I was told to do when chi-chi went into labor with gohan, I'm sorry I spooked you it's just part of the whole exercise."

As he moved his face to look away he caught the look of mirin and the look clearly stated he was being ridiculous and that he was blowing it on winning the taller saiyan over as taking him as his mate.

Not being able to stand mirins look vegetas eye's found the look of the other saiyans mate. Araco could only give his prince a small smile and shake his head lightly using body language to tell him he was being a brat.

Finally having no where else to look he tilted his head back, his spikey locks tickling the chest and just behind him as he made eye contact with what looked almost like liquid coal as the other looked down at him with a smile trying to comfort his friend and prince and explaining what he had to do, but ended up shivering instead and asking the short man tagainst him to stop tickling his cheat with the soft spikey crown of hair that defied gravity.

" My apologies kakarot I didn't realize what my hair would be doing to your chest." And again he felt heat rise in his face dying his nose pink.

A very masculine laugh escaped the broad smooth wide expanse of chest which vibrated into vegeta's back making parts lower on his body react to the soothing purr as he squirmed uncomfortably.

" HAHA kakarot, can we just get this over with."

With that the guys got to work.

_**~*~ BARDOCKS LIVING QUARTERS ~*~**_

For the third time that day bardock came to fromthe premonition of his son and the prince in the hospital and vegeta giving birth to his grandchild and vegetasei's next heir.

Shaking his head in frustration and got up to see if the men who came in last night was his son and the prince and if so how is he going to keep from vegeta finding out when he tries to talk to his son about whats to come, god knows that the royal saiyan has taken to favoring his son, but onlylets him in like he has to be at arms length, but can't seem to let himself bend his arms to allow himself into kakarots full embrace.

Bardock activated the sliding door to the guest room and froze. There on the bed lay two naked boys, not his son or the prince.

The two teens lay naked and entwined from their nights activities, he also noted that the two bodies were still connected in the most intimate of ways as the lavender haired boy stretched and snuggled back in to a comforting rest, the movement making the darker haired kid under him wither an moan waking himenough to see eyes staring at him from the doorway.

" Dad, is that you?"

Bardock shook his head and chuckled.

" No boy, your father is off somewhere, most likely with the prince. I am Bardock."

Goten nearly died of embarassment as he looked up at his grandfather, then down to the naked teen on top and still in him and realized this will be how he'll remember them meeting for the reast of their very long lives and groaned.

" I'll give you guys sometime, if you wish to talk I will be in the living area for a few hours before I go to the king to see if I have any assignments to fulfill." With that the older and battled scarred version of earths hero walkedfrom the bedroom letting the door close behind him leaving his embarassed grandson inside.

_**~*~ TRAINING FIELD ~*~**_

Goku ended the training session when mirin and the girls fell to the ground exhausted. the breathing exercise went smoothly after vegetas small outburst and the expecting couple took to the instructions almost instintly enough so they only practiced for a half hour then vegeta dragged mirin off to practice the manuvers they learned earlier that morning while he taught araco how to feel energy and some simpler more swift yet energy conservative defenses and some rather significant offensive on hit take down attacks. Now vegeta was doing light training with araco, but still making him work a sweat and he had mirin on a full blown work out, well mostly mirin, goku was only in super saiyan one form looking at the other panting and huffing laying on the rocky ground.

" Okay everyone, I think we're done for the day It's a little pasted noon so everyone go clean up and grab a bite to eat."

At the thought of food everyone's stomache growled and the group chuckled and said their good byes till tomorrow morning.

Beforeb leaving mirin gave his prince a jerk with his head toward the tall spikey haired man hinting at him to ask about eating together.

With a nod vegeta walked to the grinning goku and watched as the others blasted away.

" Kakarot." Vegeta stopped behind the other and waited for him to turn,

" Oh vegeta, I thought you had to see your father."

" I do, but I wondering after would you like to have lunch with me?"

" SOUNDS GREAT. I'll be at bardocks so try to hurry i'm starved."

" Kakarot you are an oaf, be ready in an hour fathers meeting should only be about that long no longer."

With quick nodding in agreement the two blasted away in different directions , both going to meet with their fathers, but goku thought he was going to have a better time and powered up to go faster.

A/N: I'm still begging please review even a short one I would love to know what you think of the story. i'm in search of a beta reader. Thank you ^.^


	13. What gohan's been up to

Authors Note: YAY! PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING KEEP IT UP IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER WOOHOO! PEOPLE HAVE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER (GASP) IT ABOUT TIME!

Disclaimer: NO saddly i don't own it but wait I do own kurin and mirin and araco also jacari and sanya and tasha...hahaha and later you will met my creeper his names kerlock and he's scary! mlah... never want to be alone with that guy, that just goes to show you I'm sometimes scared by my own imagination. lol Thank You everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed this I appreciate every one of them. O.~

WARNING:gohan and kurin have sex and it's a super chapter...so I don't confuse you where back to kurins appartment to see how the whole drunken sex worked out may be some shockers or you might of had suspisions either way LEMONIE SEXY GOODNESS XD! SSSSSSOOOOO RATED **M.**

Chapter 13: what gohan's been up to.

Onward and talley forthwith ^.^

Goku landed in from of the third class living quarters and entered the building, when a sudden thought of how the boys were doing came to mind.

_**~*~ WHAT GOHAN WAS DOING ~*~**_

Gohan woke as a warm beam of light stretched over his eyes making him see red orange behind his closed eyelids.

His head throbed a little and his body was stiff; when he felt the weight of another persons laying upon his body. Cracking open a blury eye lazily gohantook in the sight before him.

There on his chest where the naked body pressed to his was the saiyan man he met at the bar with his brother and trunks.

Trying not to panic the short haired man thought back to the events of last night and remeber what happened. When he put all the pieces together he could not find any fault in the other man atop him.

Raising a hand gohan gently smoothed hair from the sleeping figures face, pushing the hair over one smooth shoulder exposing the spot where his teeth had left their mark making the male blush on how rough they were the night before; when his eyes traveled back to the sleeping saiyans face only to come in full contact with sleep hazed obsidian ones.

" Uh...morning kurin, how do you feel?" The earthboy blushed.

" Mmm...what happened last night?" The sleep muddled male groaned as he sat up." God my ass hurts!"

Gohan could only blush and stare as a pale hand traveled down to soothe the stiff area which had recently been abused.

" Um..we had sex, I think I was a little to rough last night."

At that kurin looked up to the older male in front of him.

" Nah, it's fine, just a little stiff from sleeping on the floor besides last nigth was amazing." Kurin hid his face behind his long bangs blushing at noticing the others nude state and the morning wood attatched to it.

" Are you sure, I bit you pretty hard, your shoulderdoesn't hurt at all?"

Just as fast as the blush came it faded as the feminine saiyans head snapped up to look at the man before him.

" You bit me!"

" Yeah, you asked me last night, I only meant to nip you, but your scent drove me crazy and I ended up bitting a little harder then I wanted."

" I...we...you!"

Just then a flash of what happened came to his mind.

_**~*~ FLASH BACK ~*~**_

**_" Nah...oh god , yes gohan...harder." Kurin maoned as he sat straddling the older male as the others length slammed in to his ass causing him to whimper in need as the shaft stabbed at his prostate, white stars dancing around his vision blocking out everything, but the intense feeling of the hard cock probing deep with in him; So wrapped in pleasure kurin didn't realize the other had shifted him into a new position on the floor making it possible for the half saiyans length to delve even deeper, shifting pleasurable sensations even further through the others already throbbing body._**

**_" Oh kurin , your so tight." Gohan moaned throwing his head back._**

**_" God, so close, so close please gohan make me yours."_**

**_" Y-Yes, h-how?"_**

**_" Mark me, bite me anywhere, hurry."_**

**_~*~ END FLASH BACK ~*~_**

" Gohan, I did, didn't I."

" Yeah , but I still was a little out of control, i'm sorry."

" Do you know what this means?"

It was gohans turnto be confused and worried about what the hell could he have done just by doing that.

" That you have one hell of a love bite?" Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head.

" I'm your, we're a pair, a mated pair gohan."

" What! Are you saying that I own you; that you and em are some how married!"

" More than that, there is no as you call on earth "divorce". In this my being belongs to you will only crave you."

" But I barely know you , I just met you last night and just got divorced for petes sake."

" This is my fault, and kakarot...I have to tell vegeta."

Gohan watched a look of defeat and sadness sweep across his lover..er...matess face as kurin sat quietly in his thoughts.

Kurin couldn't believe what he had done, that his body betrayed him and chose his dominate fro him. The younger saiyans eyes traveled up the body of his mate taking in the lightly tanned skin along with the smooth expanse you his body that rippled with toned muscles that made up the half saiyan. Already his muscles tightened and burned for the others touch to cool his raging body. Feeling the warmth gathering in his groin, he began to crawl toward the others ereted body feeling spasms of pleasure run up his spine at the thought of having the oldermales cock sheathed in his ass, touching All the places in him that henever knew existed, all the spots that cause fireworks to explode behind his eyes as his body fills to completion.

Gohan watched in confused fasination as he observered the saiyan boys eyes flash from sad confusion to needy lust, his morning hard on making itself known as it became harder just from the site of the other crawling toward him so wanton and sexily that as he glided forward it looked like he had muscles in place they shouldn't be, till his lover crawled into his lap rubbing himself along his body shifting his ass back and forth so that his dick teased the moist eager opening begging tobe filled. Fighting to reason with himself along with his lust driven partner; Gohan tried to breath calmlyonly to have his nostrils fill with the needy desire of his mate, making his brain go hazy at the thought of fulfilling his loves needs, like only his body could satisfy the other man, and that the boys body would be the only thing his cock would ever find release in again.

Grabbing the soft black locks in the back of his desires head, gohan smashed their mouths together letting out a small growl as his tongue dominated the smaller mans mouth coaxing small whimpers and purrs from kurins throat as he once again tasted and explored the moist cavern of his mates mouth.

Not feeling close enough kurin tilted his head to the side more, pressing their mouths firmer together so that teeth clashed as the duo's tongues tangled together tasting the flavors of the other in an erotic bliss filled dance. No longer able to take in much needed air the two pulled apart faces flushed from the heat their need generated.

Letting his eyes travel over the naked lush body in front of him, Gohan felt something click into place. This was his, all his and that the male belonged to him, was made for him an no matter what he would look after this creature sent from some generous god.

" G-Gohan, I want you to touch me any where please, I just want to feel you." Kurin begged as he pressed gohans palm to his cheek.

Stroking the soft skin of kurins cheek with his thumb gohans eyes skirted over to the swollen kiss bruised lips and the pout they made at him, like the satin flesh was begging for more abuse, instead he leaned in and applied a chaste kiss to the pink soft pillows, absorbing the feel of the tender skin against his. Using his index finger the spikey haired half saiyan traced a line down his mates smooth hairless jaw dragging the grazing touch along the side of the sweat dampened skin of kurins neck to feather across collarbone down to rosey pink nipples only to have a nail scratch over the sensative nub then continue it's trek down his side to come to a halt at his hip where calloused fingers stroked and massaged the palpable flesh; raising a sigh of pleasure from his susceptible lover. Thinking that feeling his mates lush body wasn't enough so gohan burried his face in to the side of kurins neck, sucking and licking the salty sweet skin; Biting to make it sting then kissing and licking to soothe the tingling abused flesh as the hand on kurins hip traveled down lower to grope and squeeze the supple flesh of the smallers firm ass.

" I want to be inside you, to feel you clench me as I take you." Gohan growled into the side of kurins neck waiting for his lovers agreement.

" Please, oh god yes, gohan. I want you right now." Kurin reached down to grab the rather large handful of gohans cock." I want this inside me." He pleaded as he squeezed the engorged meat, stroking out some of the clear pre-cum from the red swollen tip.

" Y-You have to let me go, so I can put it in." Gohan panted clenching his teeth as kurins warm soft hand stroked the length of him.

" No...please gohan let me put it in.I want to hold you as I sink down on it." Purred the begging uke.

Gohan didn't think it possible to get any harder then he already was, but watching the smaller male guide his throbbing length to the awaiting hole while he held the soft mounds of kurins ass cheeks; spreading then to give better access to the twitching ring of muscle, gasping as the tight heat engulfed the oozing tip and slowly sucked more of the wide lengthy shaft into the constricting sheath known as kurins ass.

Once kurin felt his fisted hand touch the base of his lovers extraordinary penis he placed his hands firmly on to his seme's shoulders and pushed in the rest of the pulsing cock in one demanding thrust, making him arch his back and groan as his body adjusted to the size of the invader.

Panting heavily kurin leaned forward resting his head on the closest shoulder to him as he fought the shivers running up his spine just from the small movement of leaning.

" Nuhh...oh...Gohan your so big." Kurin managed to whimper out between pants as his body fought too stretch itself around the intrusion.

" I know koi, Take as long as you need." gohan whispered as he stroked his lovers back soothingly.

" After a while gohan felt his body be come strained as he willed his hips to stay in place and not thrust into the teasing heat around it. He kinda felt bad for his beloved as he knew that even though the orfice was well lubricated thanks to the whole he gets wet down there thing, but stuffing ten and a half inches of cock witha width of two and three quarters inches in to a hole thats already small on a petite body, well it was amazing the younger man didn't rip in half. Vedel called it a monster and krillin saw it at the lake one time, he just shook his head and told him he was only a few inches short compared to his " Old man", krillins words not his.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting and heavy breathing kurin lifted his head from his muscled pillow and gave a small nod to acknowledge he was ready to partake in the rougher parts or their coupling.

Not wasting any time ohan lifted his lovers slight frame till his dick was almost sliding out then slammed the smaller male back down on to the hard thick shaft impaling im so deeply kurin threw his head back as a scream tore from his throat telling his mate he hit one of the hidden sweet spots in his body. After a few more of his slamming thrusts gohan snaked his hand between their bodies to fist loves weeping erection, milking the hot hard silken shaft, causing kurin to wrap his arms around his mates shoulders and burring his face in the hollow of gohans neck whimpering and crying out as his body rocked on his lovers large cock and his penis thrusting in and out of the others tight warm fist making the duel sensations so intense that his eyes began to roll into the back of his head.

" K-Kurin, I want you to come for me." Gohan grunted as he thrust in to his mates warm heat moaning as the tight muscles contracted around his already confined dick.

" AH..HA..OH,UNNN...G-GOHAN, I CAN...NOT...WITH...OH FUCK...YES!" Kurin could barely made out words as gohan squeezed his throbbing organ, pressing his thumb into the slit as he rubbed the pre-cum around his weeping head then going back to teasing the soaked slit with a talented calloused finger.

" Com'mon koi, let go, your almost there I can feel it when you clamp down on me." Gohan tried coaxing his stubborn lover as he massaged the others seed laden sac pinching the soft wrinkled skin between the two balls.

Never feeling such an amazing sensation kurins body spasmed and thrust itself down onto the awaiting shaft which happened to press into his prostate making the saiyan hiss in pleasure while he dug his nails in to the muscled meat of gohans shoulders at the feel of his groin clenching, but forced himself to put a hold on to his release.

Understanding what his lover was doing gohan pulled out and slammed back in abusing the sweet pleasure nerve till kurin convulsed from the stimulation then as the muscles began to hug his shaft pulled out entirely making the his other cry out from the loseof being filled then left empty.

With no warning gohan gripped his mates hips and pulled him on to his feet making him self come face to face with kurins manhood, which he made quick work of by engulfing the length in to his mouth till his lips touched the soft skin that connected at the base making sure to deep throat the shaft and swallow the head down his throat continuously as he hummed around it and massaged the under side with his tongue, dragging the seed up and out of the shaft to drink it down his awaiting throat as his lover thrusted deeper in crying out his name as his release spilled out from head to toe making it all spurt from his cock.

Body spent kurin felt his legs give out and his body slump toward the floor, the only thing keeping him from falling were the hands gripped securely to hips, gently guiding him in to the warm awaiting lap just below, or so he thought as he came crashing down to feel the hot hard shaft below push back into his ass filling him back up with need while the appendage scrapedagaints the sweet nerves in him making his limp member twitch back to life.

" Wrap your legs around me." Gohan rasped in to his loves ear.

" W-Why?" Kurin panted as he sank further down on to the hard shaft making his body accommodate the large member in him.

" I want t-to do you against the w-wall." Came the only reply as gohan stood up slamming kurins back into so object.

Letting out a small squeak of surprise, kurin wrapped his legs around the trim waist adding his arms around the others shoulders for better support; crying out as gravity made him slide down more, takingthe already deep seated length even deeper.

" Hang on thight." Was all gohan growled out as he pressed them more firmly against the wall, beginning to thrust in amd out of the spasming orfice, listening to the small saiyans cries and moans as he shifted his cock to repeatedly smash in to the small bundle of nerves that sent white sparks flashing behind kurins eyes as his body continuously drived into the wall behind him adding small pain to the sweet pleasure as he once again felt himself build up to that heat which told him he was about to climax.

" AH...ha,God...Gohan,Unnn...Gaaahh, so...OH...close." was all only thing kurin could manage to get out as the thrusts began to hit more savagely against his prostate causing never ending fireworks to play hind his closed eyelids.

" AAARRGGGHHH, i'M CU...UNNN...MMMING." Gohan roared as he thrust in one finally time shooting his hot seed against the perviously abused nerve bundle, dragging kurin down into a screaming climax of his own, rocking hisbody atop the still twitching shaft, milking out the last og his mates release relishing the heat of the fluid stored inside him.

After gohan could feel his legs, he walked to the kitchen and let the smaller male lay back on the table while he removed his now limp sex from the abused hole, watching in satisfaction as some of his seed leaked from the over filled entrance.

Over come with a strange urge gohan place the smallers shapely legs over his shoulders and begun to lick clean the pink bud of muscles; swirling his tongue around the muscle ring making kurin cry out in another small intense orgasm. After he was sure the area was clean he ran his tongue up and began swiping up the remnants of his koi's own release, moaning at the sweet taste of the others seed, licking untilevery last drop was comsumed. only then did gohan lean up and kiss the saiyans swollen parted lips, delving his tongue into the awaiting cavern letting the other taste the mix of there shared pleasure.

Breaking their lips apart along with the small bridge of saliva connecting them, gohan cradled his new bride (A/N: kinda funny if you picture it. O.O) and went in such of the bathroom.

**_~*~ BARDOCKS QUARTERS ~*~_**

Goku sat stunned as the conversation with his father seeped into his mind, what was he supposed to do about this and was this really what he was going to want.

(UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER BUWAHHAHAHAAH .)

A/N:REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW I'm still begging please review even a short one I would love to know what you think of the story. Yeah gohan got down and goku finally made a move Ihope to make the lemon scene with g&v epic and hot so keep hanging in there. Thank you ^.^


	14. Awkward lunch date P1  KERLOCK

Authors Note: I didn't get to many reviews and so I didn't really feel the love but I finished chap 14 and goku finally knows about whats going to happen to him and geta thanks to bardock but stuff happens and you finally meet my creeper so I hope you REVIEW MORE and send me the love lol anyway on with the stuff.

Disclaimer: NO saddly i don't own it but wait I do own kurin and mirin and araco also jacari and sanya and tasha...hahaha and later you will met my creeper his names kerlock and he's scary! mlah... never want to be alone with that guy, that just goes to show you I'm sometimes scared by my own imagination. lol Thank You everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed this I appreciate every one of them. O.~

Chapter 14: Awkward lunch date P1 - KERLOCK

Onward and talley forthwith ^.^

Looking at the clock it was only five minutes before vegeta showed up to have lunch with him, but goku didn't know it he could look at the other saiyan and not think about what his father had told him of his near future.

He and vegeta as mates was never even a close guess on who he would end up with, an have another child with no less, It kind of gave him the shivers. Vegeta was a close friend , like best friend close , they did lots of fighting together and being the only two saiyans around for the longest time they stuck together, but sexually, vegeta was a guy and so was he, he never even glanced at the possiblity of them as a couple. Not that vegeta wasn't attractive or smart, he was handsome and always in shape, but he and the short prince was kind of a foreign thought to him, not that the prince wasn't adorable when he pouted...wait adorable, that wasn't right sure the guy was hott , but cute?

_**' Gahh, what am I thinking, **__**saying**** vegeta's cute ,hott , adorable. Bardocks prediction is just getting to me, I have to stop over thinking this.' **_With that the happy go lucky saiyan smacked his cheeks and walked outside to meet the other, which was perfect cause the prince was just in sight as he flew down to meet goku for lunch.

" So vegeta, how was your meeting?"

" I was late because of a certain fool and had to stop at the infirmary to get my wound properly dressed."

" I already apologized for the headbutt and your forehead looks fine, not a scratch on it so its perfect once again." Goku blushed as the words flew from his mouth and once again the thought of him and vegeta popped into his head making him blush harder.

" So where are we going to eat vegeta?" ( Trying to change the subject.)

" We have a cafeteria here, I figure you can get as much food as you want then take our trays outside eat at one of the tables."

" Okay geta, lets go." Goku blasted away making the shorter saiyan catch up to him.

' It's going to be like an awkward lunch date.' Goku sweat dropped at the thought and let out a shakey chuckle as they closed in on their destination.

" This place is huge Inever seen anything like it." The tall saiyan gawked as he stared at the building complex.

" My great ,great , great...grandfather had it built to accommodate every saiyan back when we first started to advance, now we have our own kitchens and living quarters, but this place is still used for people the are in between missions."

" Awesome, so it's like an all you can eat buffet."

" Is your stomach all you ever think about you clown. Com'mon lets get in line before it gets longer and we're here forever."

The two walked across the grande floors and grabbed a tray to wait in line. They moved up a few feet when a huge hulking saiyan walked behind vegeta and grabbed a tray. Standing in line vegeta ignored the lumming presence of the man behind him till a rather large hand fondled his butt making him jump and bump into goku who was ahead of him. Feeling shamed and embarassed vegeta whipped around an chewed out the figure behind him.

" What do you think your doing touching me. Do you understand who I am , you idiot. I'm vegeta, prince of all saiyans; you do not touch me as if I'm a common whore, do you understand that with your peabrain."

The massive male let out a hearty chuckle at the small prince and his rather unintimidating scolding he just recieved.

" Yes prince vegeta, I am kerlock second class warrior. I hate to say it , but the way I hear it you see to like the company of lower rank warriors. I believe the rumor is, that you have a thing for a third class saiyan and are hoping to mate with this male as well. I figure if your whoring your self for some third class then I as second class should have a chance, rite."

Vegeta just stared ata the moutainous warrior and for once was speechless, Kakarot was right behind him and if he said anything he might mess up his chance with the taller man, but being so publicly degraded in a room of subordinates was not allowed. He was caught literally as a large hand wrapped around his waist pulling him to the bigger form the hand so large it held him like a child holding a doll.

" Put me down now you blundering moron, I am the prince and you will listen or pay the price."

" What I also heard in the rumors is that you were also defeated by this third class nobody, making you weaker then a common warrior. So claiming you should be easy making me as your dominate the next ruler of vegetasei."

The thought that this beast was even thinking of trying to take him had vegeta frozen in panic. Yes , he was stronger and could beat the livind shit out of this low life, but the prospec of being taken by force again was to much to comprehend at the time making the prince cease his struggling and go limp as he was pulled in to a time when frieza owned his ass.

" That's better, now why don;t we go somewhere more private so we can get to know one another a little more closely."

Goku had stayed out of vegeta's fight because he knew vegeta could handle himself, but he didn't care much for who ever was making the rude comments to his friend and was going to say something, but the small bit about vegeta having feelings for him made his body stiffen making him think about getting in to the argument. The freeze in his muscles didn't last long though when he heard the male talk about going some place more private to get to know his prince better.

Turning around goku took in the giant in front of him. The man had to be ata least eight feet tall , maybe around 320 pounds all of it bulking muscle mass and his body covered in more scars then body hair. His face looked like someone beat him in the face one too many times with an ugly stick and the small tuffs of hair that ran down the center of his head like a delapitated mohawk that just didn't any salvation to the males grotesque features, making the saiyan look like a cracked out king kong.

Spoting vegeta, goku decided he really didn't like the large man or the way he was manhandling the prince as if he were a rag doll that he owned, and by half the smirking face in the crowd he didn't like these men either. Sensing vegeta's body go limp and ki level drop goku thought it was time to knock the cocky man down a peg or five.

" Hi, my names goku, and I think what you have there in your large dirty hand belongs to me."

" I'm kerlock and this is mine boy. The prince has decided to hold private councel with me, if you catch me meaning."

" No, I believe i'm the third class everyone has been spreading the rumors about and since I defeated prince vegeta he's to hold a private audiance with me." Goku managed to state this so matter of factly he threw the bigger man off.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing himself, kakarot had just claimed him in a room so crowded with people there was no taking it back.

" Kakarot ,do you even know what your saying to this imbecile, You just said that I'm yours to half the saiyan population." Vegeta yelled even in his currant postion only blushing cause of goku's claim.

" I know what I said geta, just sit tight and i'll have you down in a second."

This made the ever large kerlock laugh at the low class male and his declaration of saving his captured prince making the floor vibratewith the booming of his haughty laughter.

" If you can get him out of my hand, you can have your pathetic saiyan prince." The goonish mas gasped out in between his fits of laughter.

By this point goku dropped all pretenses of a smile and glared at the taunting saiyan.

" So I only have to get him out of your hand and you'll leave us alone?" Goku raised aneyebrow as he looked up to meet the taller mans eyes.

" That's right, if you can get him away from me he's all yours." Kerlock smiled smuggily as he agreed.

Goku only shook his head and held up his middle finger and thumb in a flicking position.

" If it's okay i'll only use these two fingers that way it's a fair fight." A not so friendly smirk flashed across his face as he stared down the bigger warrior.

Lots of uh's and ah's could be heard in the crowd along with low whistles and snark comments.

" Only two fingers kakarot, that's mighty generous of you, how will I ever win agains that?" Again the giant mocked our favorite third class saiyan.

With nothing else left to do earths hero walked over to the hand that clenched vegeta posessively and flicked the meaty wrist with enough force behind it that everyone in the room heard the bone snap as the and released the prince in to goku's welcoming embrace.

" I believe I won the deal, so you will leave the prince alone and also apologize for showing him such disrespect." Goku ordered the second class male that knelt clutching his injured wrist.

Kerlock heard nothing as blood rushed in his ears making him deaf to everything , but his rage at kakarot for humiliating him. Seeing red he roared for his small posse of followers to attack as he charged the demeaning saiyan and his prince ,only to have himself and his flunkies blown in to walls and bystanders by a burst ofki that flew out from where goku was standing. When the light faded everyone got a good look at the transformed thrid class saiyan as golden eyes pierced the on lookers daring them to attack.

" Have I made it clear to everyone here or does any one else want to fight me?" Goku growled out to the crowd.

Depending on the question the couple got mumbled answers like, understood and yes sir, while others just shook their heads no with mouths gapping like fish out of water.

" Is there any thing you would like to say or want me to do my prince?" Goku asked respectfully.

" I told you i'm not your prince, kakarot." Vegeta growled at the taller male pouting.

The ss4 let out a light hearted chuckle as a feeling of posessiveness swept through him when he stared down at the smaller male wrapping an arm around the short saiyans shoulders and his tail around slim hips dragging vegeta's body to his so that chest met chest and everything in the front of their persons pressed together. Bringing his free hand up goku captured his princes chin tilting the others face up so that gold eyes clashed with vegeta's ebony ones.

" As you command ,geta." With that goku's lips decended to vegeta's soft pink ones giving the surprised saiyan a gentle lingering kiss in front of the crowd of on lookers, pulling back once again to meet vegeta's eyes.

" Lets go back to your quarters and have lunch, it's crowded in here and we need to talk."

Vegeta only nodded his head as the powered up saiyan warrior picked him up bridal style and ITed out of the silent cafeteria.

A/N:REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW I'm still begging please review even a short one I would love to know what you think of the story. Yeah goku finally made a move on geta hope to make the lemon scene with g&v epic and hot so keep hanging in there. Thank you ^.^


	15. Awkward lunch date P2 Decisions, decisi

Authors Note: I didn't get to many reviews and so I didn't really feel the love but I finished chap 14 and goku finally knows about whats going to happen to him and geta thanks to bardock but stuff happens and you finally meet my creeper so I hope you REVIEW MORE and send me the love lol anyway on with the stuff.

Disclaimer: NO saddly i don't own it but wait I do own kurin and mirin and araco also jacari and sanya and tasha...hahaha and later you will met my creeper his names kerlock and he's scary! mlah... never want to be alone with that guy, that just goes to show you I'm sometimes scared by my own imagination. lol Thank You everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed this I appreciate every one of them. O.~

Chapter 14: Awkward lunch date P2 - Decisions ,decisions

Onward and talley forthwith ^.^

To vegeta's surprise as soon as they flashed into his room kakarot dumped him on to his bed an walked away in to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the two of them so that they could eat while they discussed what ever kakarot had to say to him , but in the back of his mind all he could think about was the kiss he recieved from the brazen male and if he should talk to him about why he froze up in the that horrid situation. It was all about his decisions he had to make.

_**/ KITCHEN /**_

While rummaging around the fridg to make vegeta and himself something to eat goku thought on how he was going to approach vegeta about them being an item in the near future and how to ask about what was up with him when he transformed into ss4 mode on why his attitude changed so suddenly. Decisions decisions, and how was he going to do all this ; he knew he was super attracted to the prince in ss4 mode and that he seemed more dominate and possessive of the prince around other unknown males , but while he was just himself in regular form he cared about geta of course he did but he didn't want to take him to bed and have his way with him unlike when they first arrived and hadn't powered down.

Finishing up on the thick beef sandwiches goku went about setting the table out by the large sliding doors that lead to what looked like vegeta's own personal private garden , which in gokus prospective was pretty damn cool , but he could think on it later as he had much bigger things to talk about rather than a trivial garden.

" Vegeta, lunch is ready. come over and eat, it's really good." Goku called in a nervous sing song tone.

Hearing the promise of good food vegeta's stomach growled angrily for it to be filled ,but his heart was pounding so rapidly in nervousness all he wanted to do was hide under the blankets and pretend to have fallen asleep and wait another time to persuade the third class to mate with him , but being saiyan his stomach won out on the choice as delicious smells wafted to his nose dragging hin to a mound of mouth watering food and fresh ice cold water to moisten his dry mouth.

" It looks amazing kakarot and i'm starving so lets eat." He made the point by grabbing a chair and stuffing four sandwiches on his plate while goku poured him a glass of water.

Once the two were settled and he had devoured at least one hug sandwich goku decided to start his conversation with the kiss he bestowed vegeta at the cafeteria building in front of everyone.

" So...uh...geta, about that kiss." the orange clad saiyan asked while he scratched the back of his head.

Thinking that the male across from him was going to try and back down from what they did and try taking it back ,vegeta panicked and almost choked, but managed to swallow the food lump down with a loud gulp and a small cough.

" What about it kakarot, you can'ty take it back if thats what your going to ask or say you didn't mean it ;you did it in front of too many people you can't take it back now." Vegeta raged waving his sandwich at the embarassed man across from him.

" It's not that geta, It's just that i'm attracted to you , but for some weird reason I only get really possessive when i'm in ss4 mode and I don't understand what's so different from then till now." Goku sighed looking straigth into the shorter males eyes as he explained his dilema to the shocked prince.

" You kakarot, your attracted to me; Are you sure your not just confused?" vegeta asked incredulously.

" Um, yeah sure thats why I kissed you in front of everyone, I was just kinda telling then to back off ,but I don't get why I act out like that when I transform." Again the saiyan male tried to explain his reasoning.

" Are you that confused , you should understand this by now on why things are different here for you and why you react different when you transform."

" All I know is that when I'm like this I think your cute and I kind of want to cuddle, but when I goku super saiyan 4 the only thing I want to do is get you in a room rip off your clothes and screw your brains out so hard every one will hear you when I make you cum; is that weird?" goku blushed while he looked down at his plate not wanting to see vegeta's face at the news of what was going on with his body.

Taken back by the blunt confession of the taller man vegeta felt his face heat up at the thought of goku making him climax so hard he screamed loud enough for the people in the castle to here him made his body become slightly aroused at the promise it showed him of what was to come once he and kakarot mated.

Pulling himself together, vegeta cleared his throat an began stating what he had heard from the other.

" So, what your saying is that when your just in normal saiyan mode you want to treat me gently and take it slow ,but when you transform you just want to grab me and screw me senseless till I scream i'm yours?"

Having it put so much more bluntly put then the way he said it made goku's face heat up more so making his face even redder so he blushed tomato.

" Y-Yeah, that's about it." was all he could get out without feeling even more embarassed.

" It's simple really kakarot, when your in your regular form your bodies on a controlled ki level that doesn't crush anyone around yours so your body doesn't react , but when you power up your power level surpasses everyone else here and your on a planet full of saiyan warriors unlike earth, so challeneg is always there , but with so many weaker males that think they're better ; your male pride as a powerful saiyan warrior makes you more aggressive and dominate that attracts the feminate part of our species , but kind of like In a wolf pack on earth you want the most dominate submissive, which is where I come in , but I have to ask you a few things as well." Vegeta demanded as he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, looking as arrogant as possible.

" I f I know what they are and can explain, then i'm all ears geta." Goku looked up to meet onyx eyes so that the prince would see the truth in anything he said.

" Alright kakarot, what do you feel like when you in super saiyan 4 mode and you see me as I am right now?"

" Protective and umm...well turned on." Goku put a hand under his chin and thought about it.

" Alright kakarot, now when I go ss4 how do you feel?"

" I don't know, everytime I see you in that form we are either under attack of fighting so I never really get to take account on how I see you."

Vegeta could tell that he was telling the truth about what he said.

" Lets finish lunch , then go out and test what happens when I change." vegeta declared as he unfolded his arms and finished off his sandwiches so he could conduct his experiment and see what would happen when kakarot took on the latest stage of super saiyan.

Shortly after the two finished their meal and vegeta lead them to the enclosed garden where nothing could get scorched of broken from the immense power that flowed out when they transformed.

" Okay kakarot, I'll go first then you will transform understood."

" I'm not stupid geta." Goku frowned at the shorter male.

Vegeta ignored the others remark and began to power up transforming through the stages since he couldn't go from the nor to ss4 unless he was under serious stress unlike goku who could just go from here to there in a short minute. Once settled vegeta gave the other man the go ahead and just like that in a flash goku stood in a swirling mass of golden ki as the transformed man stared at him with intense red rimmed golden eyes.

Teal locked with gold as the two men stared each other down both taking in the others appearance.

" Now kakarot, how do you feel seeing me like this?" Vegeta questioned , but no verbal answer ever came ; just him being slamed against the wall with a mouth smashed to his as teeth clashed and tongues danced all the while hips ground in to the others till the taller male pulled back panting.

" That's what I want to do to you the most, the second would be fight." Rumbled out goku as he thrusted and ground against the other man.

Feeling aroused vegeta moaned and growled as the grinding intensified sending his arms flying around the taller saiyans neck so that their mouths clashed again while goku picked hin up to wrap vegeta's legs around his hips making it easier to pleasure the two of them ;when four guards came crashing through the door out of breath demanding to speak to their prince, breaking the two ss4's from their trance so that the two broke apart so that the prince could tend to whatever the guards came in for.

_**~*~ KINGS STUDY ~*~**_

" That prediction was correct bardock, vegeta was about to give himself over to that son of yours."

" Yes my king." Bardock stared at the floor as he answered.

Relief swept over the older vegeta as he watched his son walk away from the thrid class and enter the halls leading to the study

_**' I have to keep bardock around me at all times if possible.'**_ Thought the king as he began to skeem a plot to alienate the monsterously powerful kakarot.

A/N: Again I say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Yay! They finally understand each other sort of vegeta still has his part to say ,but hey they were forplaying against a wall right besides I really want to make their lemon scene as awesome as possible for all my fans so hang in there and give me some tin=me I;m working on it k ^.^ again thank you everyone who reads this and an even bigger thanx to those who review. ^-^


	16. Plots of sex and lies

Authors Note: So this is about king vegeta trying too get goku and vegeta to not want each other and his evil plan to have bardock around to know when ever he see' the two about to do some thing that he doesn't want them to also some kv bardock sex in here muwahahaah they g/v prolly have sex in the next chapter so hold on tight (0).(0) and of course reviews make me smile so donate a review ^.^

Disclaimer: NO saddly i don't own it but wait I do own kurin and mirin and araco also jacari and sanya and tasha and kerlock AND **I WILL BE HOLDING A POLL ON THE THE BABY'S GENDER AND NAMES OR EVEN IF IT SHOULD BE MORE THEN ONE IM LETTING YOU DECIDE SOON SO LOOK FOR THE POLLS ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE!**

Chapter 16: Plots of sex and schemes

Onward and talley forthwith ^.^

For the last few weeks the king had been able to intercept his son from doing any real intimate acts with the saiyan named kakarot , but he still had no idea on how to keep bardock around him for continuous amounts of time but an idea had come to fruitation as he almost gave up...he could take the psychic third class as a concubine. He was the king and had already produced and heir not to mention his mate died young in their bond so he never was connected to follow her in to the after-life and if he got a little action out of it while getting what he wanted that was just a bonus.

Gathering himself King Vegeta ordered a servant to collect bardock and bring him straight to his study. With a salute the man made a beeline for the door and blasted off to retrieve the lower classed male.

_**~*~ Bardock ~*~**_

The battle scarred male had felt aweful about having to rat his son out to the king , but orders were orders and thanks to those same orders the king had camera's in every place he could think of every blind spot in the castle except the bathrooms , but he didn't know if that was where his son would first become intimate with the prince and if so hw could he help.

As he mused on these thoughts a pounding came to his ears from the door.

" Bardock the king has summoned you to his study and wishes to have you pack your things." The man spoke as the door opened.

" What for and why am I packing my bags?" Bardock questioned when everything went black and images started to play out of him walking into the study and king vegeta telling the other saiyan to leave waiting till the heavy doors to swing shut before the royal walked over to the commoner and kissing him...then small flashes of him being impaled by the blue blood hard cock while he was bent over the desk, when a slap to his face brought him out of his vision.

" What the hell happened bardock, do you need to go into the recuperation tank?"

" No, I'm fine I just had a bad night and need more rest." Bardock shakily lied.

" As you like , but the king told me to inform you and make sure you pack...now go prepare for our leave." The snooty man servant huffed as he made himself comfortable by the door as bardock set to task also informing his grandson and trunks of this orders telling them to hold down the fort till goku got back.

_**~+~ King Vegeta ~+~**_

Once that idea gave way another popped in to his head and the course to having his son never want to be next to that other male again seperating the two powerful men from each other was a mission, a purging mission with them as a teamed pair so once more he summoned his man servant to deliver papers to the said two saiyans and to have a ship ready with in the hour. As the servant left the other came in with just the man he was waiting for telling the servant to leave the room.

Knowing what was about to happen bardock spoke before lips covered his own.

" What do you really want from me besides a release?" The warrior stood defiantly against his king.

" Nothing bardock, why so suspicious of me I am your king after all...maybe I want your company: I have been with out a partner for sometime now and you have made many achievements." The king spoke as he circled his prey as he thought of all the thing he wanted to do to the third class.

" That's true and I have no right to question my king do as you like." Bardock lifted his chin staring the royal in the eyes.

No longer waiting vegeta slamed the lower level male to the floor toping the scar covered body as he forced his tongue into the others mouth tagging the opthers tongue in a game to see if he could get it to responed as his hand tore the spandex from the shorter body as hands made their way in in to the auburn gravity defying hair of the ruler of vegeta-sei.

" I knew you wanted me." the king growled as his teased the pert nipples on the other saiyans heving chest as hand work at the straining bulge between the submissives legs not worrying to take it slow with the thrid class as he placed more bites and kisses on the war battered body that had toughened to withstand such abuse.

" Ah your majesty I..." bardock trailed off as hands massaged the muscular cheeks of his ass making small jolts of pleasure shoot through out his body.

" I could smell it, and I wanted you as well." The older vegeta rumbled as he traveled his lips to the side of his bottoms neck willing to go t5o the length to give the other the claiming mark as a mistress to keep the male as his for all intentions and purposes.

Hearing tearing the king watched as his royal armor and spandex suit fell to the ground in shreds leaving nothing intact as he himself finished tearing off the bottom half of bardocks spandex suit. Not waiting any longer the older vegeta flipped bardock on to his hands and knees and thrusted in to the unprepared entrance causing the spikey haired saiyan to grunt and growl as his abused hole took in the massive intrusion ripping the muscled ring as the kings penis hardened further making the appendage thicken and lengthen in the disturbed oirifice causing blood to trickle down the mans inner thighs.

Knowing that the male beneth him was never really a submissive so he didn't self lubricate the royal used the blood as a lubricant as he pulled out and smashed back in picking up speed as each thrust went deeper making the man under him groan and cry out as he abuse the entrance only to make amends by stabbing at the bundle of nerves that made the other see stars.

Stuck between the pain and pleasure bardock felt the pressure build up in to his lower abdomen till his body couldn't hold it anymore and released his seed against his stomach and floor as the king kept a steady pace of thrusts never losing rythem as the to worked toward a climax.

Feeling bardocke release king vegeta felt he need to change positons to have better access to the males cavern. Pulling out the older vegeta picked up his partner and dropped him to the desk scattering papers and stamp seals all over the floor as the man push the others leg over his shoulder thrusting back in as nails bit in to the wood of the desk with hissing curses and pleasured moans building bardock back in to a state of arousal he set a pace sure enough to get both of them off as the pressure built upon them sending bardock over the edge which in turn had the kings cock constricted as muscles clamped down milking the other male of all he had.

With the last bit of strength the king sat the other up enclosing his mouth over the nape of the males neck and bit down leaving his mark so that every saiyan knew that this man was his to do as he pleased no one else as the two collapsed into the large leather chair letting their activities wash over them as they passed out.

_**~*~ Lauching Pad ~*~**_

Vegeta couldn't understand what his father was up to as he and goku entered the ship preset to planet kanasta where there was now hostile creature trying to take over the planet that was rightfully property of the saiyans after they had got rid of the first natives that were there. Had his father changed his mind about kakarot or did he have some sort of trap set, vegeta didn't know ,but what he did know was that this was the perfect chance to talk to his future mate. With one last look at his home planet vegeta launched the ship heading out for the awaiting planet adventure.

A/N: Again I say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Yay! Yeah the king got some in this one with gokus dad lol but hey everyone needs a little release there will be no mpreg for king vegeta and bardock so you can all breath again but the next chapter has vegeta telling goku about his past and goku will make sweet all you been waiting for sex lemons with our favorite prince^.^ but the mpreg is still a few chappies away cause i plan on goku catching king vegeta in his scheme against him and vegeta might even beat him up who knows its up to you to tell me in reviews so mlah:P...lol till next chapter.


	17. So it's just sex?

Authors Note: Here it is one of the chapters u have all been waiting for g&v yaoi at last but its just a quickie the really passionate stuff will happen when they mate and i get ur votes on everything They will have sex on planet kanasta so don't fret there will be more much more. ALSO THE FIRST POLL IS UP i CAN'T MOVE FORWARD TILL EVERYONE VOTES SO i KNOW WHAT HAS BEEN CHOSEN BY MY LOYAL READERS SO GOT TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE NOW ... (0).(0) and of course reviews make me smile so donate a review ^.^

Disclaimer: NO saddly i don't own it but wait I do own kurin and mirin and araco also jacari and sanya and tasha and kerlock! **I WILL BE HOLDING POLLS ON THE BABY'S GENDER AND NAMES OR EVEN IF IT SHOULD BE MORE THEN ONE IM LETTING YOU DECIDE SO LOOK FOR THE POLLS ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE!**

Chapter17: So you just want sex?

Onward and talley forthwith ^.^

Vegeta couldn't help but pace as he grew more suspicious while the nervous knot in his stomach could his father have been planning and was kurin involved , for he hadn't seen the other saiyan in weeks and as for planet kanasta every inch they got closer his skin would crawl and his bodY would break into a cold sweat.

Feeling tired from just watching the prince pace frantically goku figured he should try and see what was bugging the other man before it ate away at both their sanity.

" Geta what has you so worked up all of a sudden?" He walked over and stood behind his prince resting his chin on the shorter mans shoulder.

" My fathers up to something and I think kurins in on it." Vegeta frowned as he answered.

" I don't about your father ,but Gohans been with kurin since he got here."

" Why is he with your son?"

" I guess something happened and gohan ended up claiming him, and he's to embarassed to face either of us at the moment." Hearing the males heart rate speed up he laid a soft kiss to the throbbing pulse on the side of the smooth neck.

Taken back by the news of his rival being mated to his lovers son was too big of a shock for the nerve frazzled prince that he ended up spinning around to fast and falling in to the warm chest behind him causing goku to secure the prince to him by locking his arms around vegeta's slim waist.

" Whoa geta, take it easy."

" He MATED with your son , but he said he wanted you." Vegeta stared in to the tallers orange clad chest.

" Me , since when?" Earths hero was confused.

" The whole time we were on the ship and when we were on our way to see my father he was hitting on you kakarot." Still not really looking at his face vegeta frowned his brows.

" Really I thought he was just being friendly."

This had vegeta looking at the others face shocked to see that goku was indeed surprised from the news.

" You mean it don't you kakarot , you really had no idea." Vegeta felt like he was in a daze.

No, I had no clue , besides he wasn't my type anyway I like my partners to have a little fight in them and he was too accommodating." Goku snickered as he pulled his and vegetas face closer together. " You on the other hand are exactly my type now that I had time to think everything through."

" Kakarot, what do you mean think it through?" Vegeta had a feeling he wouldn't like the the answer.

" I couldn't see myself with you of all people we're just so different, but I did like you."

Feeling offended vegeta felt it was only fair that he got to retaliate.

"Couldn't see yourself with me , what am I not good enough for the all powerful kakarot?" Vegeta took it upon himself to stab the gentler saiyan with his index finger in the chest.

Knowing the prince would take offence with the way he worded his explanation goku gladly took the bruising poke to his sternum.

" That's not how it was suppost to sound and you know it vegeta."

" Than phrase it better, kakarot."

" Well on earth I was raised by my grandfather that a man grew up met a nice girl and had kids, and that the strong protect the weak."

" How many times do I have to tell you your a saiyan not an earthling."

" I know that vegeta , but It didn't help I had a wife and kids, also I was denial of being attracted to you I told my self I was envious of you and that I just wanted to get closer to someone more like me and maybe be friends."

" I am your prince you should have come to me with that."

" You had bulma and trunks plus with bra on the way I couldn't upset your happiness...you were by yourself for so long because of frieza I couldn't ruin that for you." Goku finished by placing a chaste kiss to the smallers brow.

" So what changed your mind?"

" Me and chi-chi fell apart and I was free and then my father told me what he saw in another of his visions. So I figured you were free and that we had the same feelings."

" Bardock saw you with me!"

" Yeah funny right , me just a ridiculous third class clown ending up with the prince of all saiyan; didn't think it would ever be possible." goku admitted with a sad smile.

" I liked you ever since the first time I met you kakarot and I just liked you more and more as I got to know you." Vegeta felt he needed this to be said to the sad male.

" Really, with all the fighting and arguements not to mention the name calling I was sure you disliked me." Frown quirked into a half smile.

" I was in denial kakarot, a prince shouldn't want to be claimed by a third class , Hell I should be doing the claiming and to a elite." Vegeta chuckled as he brought the other to a full smile.

" Want to kiss and make up?" Goku laughed as he pulled the prince even closer.

" I love when you kiss me kakarot, but I really want more now that my father can't interupt us."

" I'm not sure i'm ready for that yet vegeta ; It's only been a few weeks for us." Goku sighed as he confessed his discomfort.

" Two weeks ago you had me against a wall ready to take me." Vegeta fired back.

" I'm also not myself when I turn ss4 and you know it because I talked to you about it before."

" Then go ss4 kakarot I want to be with you , I'm not asking to mate right now just sleep with me kakarot is that so much to ask?"

" So you just want sex?" Goku was confused about the difference between taking a mate and sex but thought to talk about it another time.

" That's all I ask for kakarot , no claim marks, no bonding ,and no pregnancy. Just a simple tussle." Vegeta tried to explain with out losing his temper.

" I'll give it a try, but if this doesn't feel right I'm stopping." Goku warned

" Deal kakarot, but once we get going you won't want to stop." Vegeta smirked as he wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck.

" We'll see." Goku mumbled as his lips claimed the ones below them taking in the feel of the soft warm pillowed flesh.

Moaning vegeta tilted his head back more giving the taller his promission to deepen the kiss as the thought of their union sent thrills of pleasure down his spine making him cling closer to his lover.

Without breaking their lips goku picked his prince up and walked off into the connecting room from the control room and laid them on a large oval bed , only then releasing contact as he looked down at the man beside him.

" Ready geta?" Goku asked as he ran his fingers through gravity defying hair.

" I've been ready kakarot." Vegeta groaned ashe pulled the larger man on top of him.

Almost hesitantly goku trailed his hands down from the spiked locks to run his hands rhythmicly up and down the princes sides lifting the the shirt up higher each time exposing more of the tanned smooth toned midrift till a pair of dusky nipples peeked out from under the raised shirt giving a good view of how turned on the other was becoming cause it sure as HFIL wasn't cold in that room.

(AN: I think hfil stands for Hell For Insane Losers X3)

Feeling impatient at the pace set vegeta ripped his shirt off pushing goku off of him so that the topping saiyan laid next to him in shock of vegeta's rushed actions.

Deciding to just enjoy the show goku crawled up to the head of the bed loosing his own clothes on the way resting his back against the head boarded waiting for his prince to finish removing the white gloves and boots along the tight blue spandex.

Wrestling his leg from his pants vegeta looked up to see that his soon to be lover had already made quick work of his own clothes and was now smileing at him with a look that said ' your hott, but that was funny.' which only caused him to blush as he crawled his way up the bed to wipe away what his kakarot had just witnessed by distracting him with something more memorable.

Watching as the blush on his princes face vanished becoming replaced by a more devious smile that held may promises of pleasure that only brought back the sense of unease about the upcoming intercourse with the smaller man.

Picking up on the unease radiating from the taller male vegeta straddled the half aroused saiyan so that the fronts of their body's touched chest to chest their faces only inches apart.

Getting back into the game goku brushed his lips against the one in front of him working his way across a warm flushed cheek where his teeth latched on to the princes earlobe making an effort to suck and nibble the small piece of flesh while his hands began to explore the body in his a hot spot just below vegeta's ear goku began to bite and suck at the tender flesh listening as the royal saiyan moaned and squirmed as the pleasure burned through his body.

Now more aroused then ever before vegeta wrapped his arms around the others neck as a talented mouth drew him closer to a new plane of pleasure making him grind his ass on the now full arousal beneath him. Wanting to feel the powerful man inside of him vegeta pulled back and looked at his dominate with lust filled eyes.

" I want you in me now kakarot , I want you to take me and make me get lost in pleasure." He groaned as he spread himself so that the head of the erect cock slid back and forth over the moist puckered ring the twitched in anticipation with each teasing graze.

Realizing that having sex with vegeta was really no different then having it with a female except for the fact it was an ass and not a vagina , but goku found it more exciting as he got more into pleasuring the saiyan prince.

Steading himself with goku's shoulders as his support vegeta began the process of pushing himself down onto the large shaft that was almost as thick as his wrist(AN: Quick everyone imagine how wide his wrist is! XD) feeling his hole protest as it expanded for the large invading object.

Goku went ridged as he felt his cock seep into vegetas tight enterance feeling as the over expanded muscles twitched and contracted around his length; feeling that vegeta was slowing down from forcing himself down on to the arousal goku rested his hands on the princes slim hips and began pushing his lover down while thrusting up making vegeta cry out as all 12 inches sank into his small hot body. having sympathy for his over eager submissive goku once again trailed his hands up and down the mans sides then to the small curve of the saiyans lower back where his fingersdeeply massaged the tense back muscles slowly loosening the clenched back tissue till it was soft and flexable then moved down lower so that his large rough hands molded and squeezed the toned , but soft ass cheeks of the penetrated male as he began pulling out and thrusting back in each time making his shaft stroke against the small bundlde of nerves as it slid against the inner walls and deeper almost feeling as if it went into his belly.

Vegeta couldn't believe it was finally happening and dear sweet kami it fet mindblowing each time kakarots hard engored cock slid into his canal filling it all the way to the brim, he felt as if for the first time that emptiness in him was full now thanks to his lover.

Think to praise his lover goku forced his mind and mouth to spill out words.

" Kami,geta...un, you feel so...uh, you feel so good!" He moaned loudly as his prince began rocking with him so that the friction over their chests rubbing together stimulated their overly sensative nipples adding more shivers of pleasure to their already overloaded bodies.

As a rather sharp thrust jabbed and scrapped against his prostate vegeta knew he was coming close to his long awaited release, but also he wanted kakarot to go over that blessed edge with him.

" Ka..nah..kakAROT..OH KAMI, i'm so close." vegeta whined as he burried his face into the crook of his partners neck trying to ride out all the pleasurable sensations.

Also taking note on the more reaccurring muscle contractions around his cock he decided he wanted him and his prince to climax together he would have to pick up thr pace a bit more.

Slowing down the thrusts again goku heard his lover groan in need ; chuckling as they rested their foreheads together.

" Please kakarot, don't stop it feels so good that it hurts." He whimpered as he sent his hand between their bodies to stroke his neglected shaft.

Noticing that his prince was trying to finish himself off goku made his point by grinding his hips up in to the smallers firm ass hitting certain areas that caused the saiyan to gasp and grip on to the bigger male for support. Seeing that the royal was about to complain he sealed his mouth over the stubborn males slightly parted one and sieged it till he was once more in a lust haze that made him moe palpable.

" Mmm, vegeta I need you to lean back for me."

To far gone to even wonder what the other was up to vegeta arched backward over the supporting arm feeling as the large cock shifted enough that it continuously probed against the small nerve bundle keeping the male in a sexual stupor only resurfacing as he felt a hot mouth create a vaccum like suction around the head of his penis while the thrusts became deeper and more arratic causing him to cry out as he was pushed those last few inches over the edge.

Almost on the verge of his own release goku leaned down and wrapped his lips around the pink blunt head of the arching saiyans dick ,sucking as hard as he could to get his lover off as the pressure in his own groin reached critical mass making him spill his seed in to the tight sheath of vegeta's body as the saiyan prince let out a silent scream and then whimpers as the streams of hot cum shot against his prostate giving his body continuous , but smaller orgasms while the hot mouth stayed around thereleasing shaft till all the cream had been drunken from him.

Once the pump ran dry goku released the flacid member from his mouth pulling vegeta up so that they were again resting forehead to forehead each breathing about as heavy as the other; both bodies readjusting as they floated down from their intimate high.

Being the first to come back through the fog of sexual aftermath goku noticed the semen oozing out of the princes hole and down around his not so engored cock, the sensation giving him satisfaction that he filled his lover up so completely. Having his eyes once again back in focus hee looked at the tired but pleased face just inches from his when he noticed a small trail of saliva lining down from the corner of the princes mouth to the bottom of the small chin,(AN: For all those who are weirded out by what he's about to do skip the rest of this sentence. ^.^') Flicking his tongue out he dragged the pink appendage over the soft curve of the pround chin till he had collected the stream of fluids , but decidedly didn't stop as the moist muscle strokied and massaged the red kiss swolln lips enjoyinthe silken feel of the pillowed tissue as he went on tasting the special blend of flavors that made up his prince.

Coming out of his own sexual fog vegeta basked in the attention his abused lips were recieving from the others skilled tongue feeling fullfilled as he parted his lips allowing his tongue to join the other in a lazy erotic dance, meewling with disappointment when the others heat left his mouth. Not knowing when his hands had made their way in to the third class' spikey disheveled hair vegeta fisted deeper into the thick soft black mass keeping goku from pulling no more then a few inches away.

" Hm, geta, how do you feel?" Goku chuckled as his prince kept a fierce grip in his hair not allowing him to move further away

" It was amazing kakarot, I have never reached such a limit before in one go." Vegeta blushed as he spoke the truth to his lover.

" Good to know, but I think we should clean up and rest for a bit since we still have a day before we reach kanasta." Feeling the hands relax in his hair goku took it was a sign to go ahead and so began lifting the smaller frame above him slowly as he gently removed his spent lenth from the spent orifice.

Suddenly feeling the loss of fullfillment as his soon to be mates limp shaft began slidding out of him vegeta's eyes filled with unwarrented tears making him cry out and push the useless member back in taking the other by surprise.

" Vegeta?" confused as he was once again imprisoned in the small moist heat.

" Not yet kakarot," Vegeta sighed as he felt his tears drip down his cheeks, making him throw his arms around the others neck once again and bury his face in the damp musk scented chest." Lets stay like this a little longer."

Giving in to hid princes request he manuvered them so that instead of sitting up against the head of the bed goku was now laying down with his shoulders and head supported by the mound of pillows whil vegeta lay contently on his body head restin so that his ear was over the left side of the wide chest listening to the soothing rhythmic beat of the bigger mans heart while his body hummed in a happy bliss of still being filled letting the two drift off in to a quiet sleep.

AN: Alright there you have it a nice sexual scene and yeah goku is shy in his regular normal form but hey he picked up the pace..they will have another go at it once you all go to my wonderful profile and enter your vote into the poll about the the gender and number and while i wait Ill make the next chapter that will pretain what happened to vegeta when he served frieza and no it's NOT a past where frieza uses him for his own sexual pleasure just read on and you'll find out but as I said VOTE VOTE VOTE...and of course review ^.^ Till next time.


	18. Can I talk to you about something?

Authors Note: OKay so this chappie is about vegeta and how he was growing up on frieza's ship and blah blah you all heard it before but I can teel you frieza does not rape him or beat him and none of the people on the ship do either itskinda new compared to some that i've read so yeah also you now get to here about my newest character minx some more to be added and thats all enjoy.**ALSO THE FIRST POLL IS UP i CAN'T MOVE FORWARD TILL EVERYONE VOTES SO I KNOW WHAT HAS BEEN CHOSEN BY MY LOYAL READERS SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE NOW** ... (0).(0) and of course reviews make me smile so donate a review ^.^

Disclaimer: NO saddly i don't own it but wait I do own kurin and mirin and araco also jacari and sanya and tasha and kerlock AND NOW MINX! **I WILL BE HOLDING POLLS ON THE BABY'S GENDER AND NAMES OR EVEN IF IT SHOULD BE MORE THEN ONE IM LETTING YOU DECIDE SO LOOK FOR THE POLLS ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE!**

Chapter17: Can I talk to you about something

Onward and talley forthwith ^.^

After the small nap and calming downing from crying spell vegeta felt embarassed about the way he reacted to his counterpart and the whole subject of him evacuating his body, It's not like he usually crys over something as trivial as disconnecting after intercourse he and the woman always went their own way, but the thought of finally being whole with the one person that was meant to be his soulmate for the reat enernity was a totally new experience and the thought of losing that new connection was ot fresh for him to do anything else but weep and cling till he was adjusted.

Feeling soothing fingers shift through his hair and massage his scalp vegeta thought how would be the best time to talk to kakarot about the incident where he froze up at kerlocks advances.

" Kakarot?"

" Hmm?" Came the relaxed reply.

" Can I talk to about something?" Vegeta felt his heart begin to race as he thought of everything he had to tell.

" I'm listening.' Goku encouraged as he resumed running his fingers through soft damp spikey locks.

" When I stiffened up while trapped in theat disgustinf second class' hands, It wasn't because I was waiting for you to save me."

" I know, you can handle yourself geta."

" It's just...when I was with frieza in the beginning I was but a child of 5 os 6 hard to say feels like forever , but as I was saying; I was but a child and so I followed orders as my father had instructed me, in doing so I was trapped with him."

" I know, I met you when you were still with him." Goku snorted as he thought of the demented lizard creature.

" Yes by then I was fully grown, but when I was sixteen I reached my first mating season." He gasped as a rough, but gentle hand cupped his chin and lifted it so they met eye to eye.

" Tell me that bastard didn't..."

Vegeta watched in astonishment as teal flickered in and out of his lovers expressive obsidian orbs.

" No kakarot, never him." Vegeta laughed at the irony that was to come.

" No, once I became a walking sex target he had the idea to auction me off to the highest bidder for the monthes that I was to be in what you would call an abstract form of heat; so instead I became a sex toy." Vegeta felt the humiliation as he looked back into the days when he had been but an unexperienced teen.

" What happened?" Goku couldn't help but want to know so that he could take some of the burden off his partners shoulders.

" Me and raditz were put up to auction , I was only for bid to powerful rulers as I was a rare species and a prince and your brother was to who ever paid the most."

" No wonder he was so cold blooded." Goku sighed as he thought oh his older bother and their one and only battle, he felt bad now for his sibbling.

" That year he got lucky , frieza had allowed zarbon to have him for 200,000 space currencies , which is a little over two mil on earth."

" I've seen that guy , how did he get lucky?"

" Oh, he had a thing for that pretty boy reptile, still think he was a machoist for the most part for it."

" What about you?' Goku didn't really want to know, but he had to; it was like a car accident you don't want to look, but you can'r turn away.

" I was aslso lucky in a way. I was bought by a rich king, he was 125 years old."

" You call that lucky." Goku felt his eye twitch at the thought of something so old and saggy.

" I wasn't for him, I was for his son , whom I later found out was named minx."

" What was he 85?" Goku scuffed at the thought.

" No he was in his twenties , but he was still very young looking."

" What the hell kind of people were they?" Goku was interested in what he might learn from the common people.

" On their planet they have nine monthes of winter the other seasons are all short lived."

" Ugh, that must be freezing...were they hairy?" Goku figured anything living in that kind of climate had to have fur.

" To my surprise kakarot no, they had hair like you and me except it was as white as snow and their skin was and odd shade of powder blue really the only difference between the common and the noble were eye color." Vegeta theought back to the ten year old seving boy that took care of him after every "show".

" What was wrong with their eye."

" The common peoples eyes where a soft pearl color while the powerfully rich had mint green."

" Huh, weird."

" As I was saying before when I was handed over to the second prince in line for the crown he took one look at me and said and I quote ' You don't have to worry prince vegeta, I don't sleep with anything out side my species , but we will have fun and oh the fun we'll have.'..."

" If he didn't have sex with you then what didi he do?" Goku felt his stomach begin to flip.

" He used me for sexual entertainment to amuse his guests, sometimes I would be strapped to a cot so that my backside was in the air while he put things in me or he would strap me to a chair and tease of cruelly torture me till I gave up and came I front of the crowd."

" I'm so sorry geta." Goku couldn't even think of what he could possibly say to something like that.

" I was there for monthes of nothing but sexual torture and sadistic abuse with whipa and rope and some times a paddle." Vegeta felt himself choke up as he rememebered th day he was finally able to return to the ship , it seemed every pervert had a copy of at least one of the times he was sexually harassed.

" How long?" Goku wanted to find the dragonballs wish the lizard back to life only to go ss4 on his ass and kill him all over again this time slower.

" About two years before I met you, I was bought by them each year till my body finally adjusted enough for me to control when It would occur."

" I'll never let anyone do that to you ever again no one will touch you when we mate."

" I'll make an exception for you kakarot." Vegeta chuckled feeling lighter than air now that the heavy weight of his secret past had been lifted.

" I can see that." The dominating saiyan smirked as he rolled his hips thrusting his lax member against vegetas hypersensative nerve bundle.

" Ngh, kakarot." Vegeta panted willing his body to once again relax and lean in to the warm beneath him.

" Sorry geta." He cooed as he let one hand tangle back in to soft black strands while the other slid down to soothe the muscles in the princes lower back worshipping the smooth curve and around the sandle wood tail above the toned ass.

AN: Alright there you go thats what happened and thats what I'm sticking to I need you to vote before chapter 20 I need t know what you guyz want okay leaving it to you also planet kanasta is up next and yeah g/v sex right in the begining so yeah love to all my VOTE VOTE...and of course review ^.^ Till next time.


	19. Planet Kanasta PT1 II love you

Authors Note: OKay. Well this starts off with sex so enjoy that. Also my poll for gender closes next week and names will be up for vote so far one of each is winning ; can;t wait to see the out come of these votes from all you lovely readers. **THE FIRST POLL IS UP ,CAN'T MOVE FORWARD TILL EVERYONE VOTES BY MY LOYAL READERS SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE NOW** ... (0).(0) and of course reviews make me smile so donate a review ^.^

Disclaimer: NO saddly i don't own it but wait I do own kurin and mirin and araco also jacari and sanya and tasha and kerlock AND NOW MINX! **I AM STILL HOLDING POLLS ON THE BABY'S GENDER. LOOK FOR THE POLLS ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE!**

Chapter19: Planet Knasta: PT1 I-I Love you.

Onward and talley forthwith ^.^

It had been a good day thus far for the prince of all saiyans. He and Kakarot had slept the rest of the day yesterday so that when he finally awoke he was once again filled with the taller saiyans morning erection his, his own thrusted in to the silken sheets below. Still confused on how they had managed to stay intimately connected since Vegeta woke to find himself laying on his stomach with Kakarots leg flung over his along with one strong arm wrapped around his waist proping him to the side a little, but still on his belly. His ass was cradled up against the largers groin , the shaft buried deep inside thanks to Kakarot sleeping half way on top of him.

When the third class had regained semi-consciousness he stretched going further in to the male underneath inevitably stabbing the small bundle of nerves, setting off another bout of hott sex. Goku got to his knees dragging the prince so that he was on his knees as well, but his body tilted so that his ass was in the air allowing the dominate to have as much access as he could to the eager princes enterance. Working at a mild pace, in and out of the tight heat hitting all the righgt spots so that Vegeta had to bury his face in to the sheets as every thrust brought stars to his vision and every moan was rewared with his lovers hips rolling deeper in to him. The pleasure so mind blowing the thought of hie partners seed spilling against his dormant womb made him that much closer to his sweet end. As an added treat Goku began stroking the furry appendage just above his coccyx while warm lips planted feather light kisses down his spine only to retravel the path back up; nibbling and sucking at the base of his neck never ceasing any of the gentle tortures till he fell over the edge bring his lover with him so that they both lay sweaty and satisfied.

After that had had about twenty minutes to recuperate before Kakarot dragged him to the bathroom to wash up, which ended...That's right you guessed it, more amazing sex as they soaped each other up stroking cleansing hands turned to hot teasing touches so that Vegeta ended up with his back against the damp walls while Goku held his body in the air by gripping behind the princes knees,spreading the toned legs wide open and thrusting in to the already lubricated hole; pounding into his sweet spot. The two only adding more pleasure by have Vegeta slid up and down the slick shower tiles which in turn rubbed the base of his tail making gasp and moan ata the stimulation. Thinking there was no possible way it could get any better Vegeta was proved wrong as one of his legs found its way over the dominating saiyans shoulder and a soapy rough textured hand wrapped around his cock stroking it in time with the powerful thursts,a hot mouth sealing over a hard dusky bud with a warm wet tail ghosting across the underside of a peached toned sac.

So over stimulated with the sensations tears began to form and flow out of onyx eyes. Vegeta cried and moaned, brain to impaired to form any real words as the spectacular administrations drove him over the blissful edged again and again till his lover released in to his exhausted body. His legs were so unstable that when his feet touched the ground he almost fell. If not for Goku's arms securily wrapped about his waist and the extra guard of the rich brown tail gripping his hips.

Yes it had been a wonderful day thus far for Vegeta. He couldn't wait till the mission was over that way they would have another three days wonderful mindblowing sex and bonding. The sex, god the sex. He could only imagine how the mating transition would proceed if just fucking was this intense.

Goku had never felt so alive. He never thought he could go all out when he had sex , but Vegeta took every bit of it and liked it. Even went so far as to ask for more. ChiChi could never had lasted with what he had just done to the saiyan prince. She always complained he was to big or that he was thrusting to hard and needed to slow down because she couldn't thrust fast enough to match his rhythm, God why did she even marry him if she complained so much. He was stupid to have been dragged in to marrying her, but he was naive and he thought he was in love, saddly he never had known anyone before ChiChi so he was trapped in matrimony , but then he met Vegeta and even though he was trying to kill him Goku felt connected to the wayward prince. In having these feelings he couldn't let his best friend kill the man he wanted to see again and he did under some pretty dire circumstances , but the rough male let out some of his true colors show when he told him about frieza killing his father and people leaving him vertually alone to deal with the monster at a young age. The tears that had wetted the hard saiyan princes face was Goku's first clue That Vegeta had more then anger and hate in him, making him curious as to what he would have been like if not for the lizard being.

After he stayed on earth and they became rivals; mostly by Vegeta's doing, but things soon deflated as they watched their kids grow into young adults. Slowly they somehow drifted together and now here they were, lovers, hiddenlovers the universe had played with till some greater thing caught it cheating and put all the players back were they belong setting the path back in its correct course so that enemies became rivals which turned in to friends and now they're lovers. I f this was karma he was happy that it was finally coming back around to him ; with all the good things he's ever done the reward had to be a rather large pay off.

"...arot, Kakarot?"

" Hn?" Goku snapped out of his thoughts as a gruff but soft voice called to him.

" You're quiet." Vegeta was worried as his usually loud oaf was quiet and mentally distant.

" My mind was wandering a bit."

" Oh, what was it wondering?" Kind of insecure ,Vegeta had a flash that maybe the other saiyan was having second thoughts.

" You , me , how everything we've been through lead us to this point." Seeing the uncertainty in Vegeta's eyes Goku grabbed the smaller man and pulled him in to his lap securing his arms around the small waist.

" I was thinking how amazing it was that we went from you trying to kill me, to me saving you rfom being killed, then our reunion on Namek where you first opened up to me. Then you stayed on earth so we went from ememies to rivals, during the cell games and the Buu nightmare we became friends and now we're lovers. It's like the universe was caught cheating and now everything is leading up to where everyone is suppost to be."

" Hn." Vegeta was speechless, there was no words in his vocabulary that could express the beautiful feelings inside him so he buried his nose in tto the crook of the saiyans neck inhaling the musky scent of crisp air and fragrant forest plants giving the earth raised saiyan a feral scent that tickled his senses and mae him purr at the unique smell. It seemed to Vegeta that everything about the man in front of him was unique and that thought made him want to covet the powerful male even more.

" It's getting late. How about I make us something for dinner and we hit the sack; we're arriving at planet Kanasta tomorrow." Goku stood taking the man in his lap with him.

Taken by surprise of the movement Vegeta wrapped his arms around the strong neck , holding on till his feet touch the groud. Looking up only to have his lips claimed in a gentle kiss that made his bones melt, disappointed when the contact was broken ,but satisfied when his body was pulled closer to the bigger one, arms hugging his waist while a chin rested on his head.

" I'm so glad you mine Geta, every good thing i've ever done is more worth it if I get to be with you."

His chest hurt, but in a good way as he never had someone say so many beautiful,sincerly romantic things to him in all the years he'd lived. Then he knew exactly what to say even though he had never said it to anyone, not even the woman.

" Kakarot, I-I love you." Vegeta stammered as he hugged his love around the neck, embracing the other with all that he had.

" What, what did you say?" Goku couldn't believe his ears, this had to be the first time Vegeta had said this to him, because he never remembered hearing it before.(AN: Really people it's true, for 19 chapters I managed to have them become close and have sex without those words and i still got the feelings across. If you don't believe me skim through the chapters it's crazy. O.o)

" I said, I L-love you Kakarot." Vegeta felt stupid as he kept stumbling on his words.

" You really mean it." He was in shock, the prince loved him, loved him enough to say it out loud;he knew he had to say it back. It was there but he just never let it out before.

"I love you, vegeta." It felt good to say it, it felt right for him to apply those words to the prince.

He felt helpless and exposed clinging to the incredable man in front of him, but when that four letter word was answered back his world tilted like it was finally out of the dimmly lit shadows and now placed in the brightest spotlight. Holding back a whimper Vegeta swallowed it down and rasped out his reply as his throat was thick with emotion.

" Thank you Kakarot."

Pulling the prince back from their embrace Goku captured the shorter mans quivering lips in to a breath taking kiss, taking his time as his tongue slipped into parted lips running the tip of the pink muscle across soft tastebuds ; spanning out to glide around the slick textured roof of the smaller mans mouth using his tongue to memmorize the shape and sharpness of the caninees that came with being apart of a race that thurned in to Oozaru beasts.

For taking his time to add as much passion as possible he finally pinpointed the flavor blend that he found so intoxicatingly Vegeta. The taste was tangy with a mix between cloves and cinnomon making him think spicey every time he looked at the prince.

Running out of breath Vegeta pulled out of their lip lock with a dark pink blush across his nose and cheeks, lips swollen and moist giving Goku the thought that he was cute while the prince looked at his chest timidly.

" Soon ,Geta." Goku purred as he released the warm body from against his and walked to the kitchen.

" Soon what, Kakarot?" Vegeta felt like butterflies were thrashing around in his stomach.

" I'll claim you,till then wait for me." Kakarot vanished out of the room leaving Vegeta astonished.

Goku made a romantic meal of grilled fish , stirfried vegetables and fried rice, going so far as to use his tongue as a napkin while he feed his prince who was seated on his lap. That night the lovers enjoyed the closeness of warm bodyis snuggled together and a little heay petting before resting up for their arrival to planet Kanasta.

~+~ PLANET KANASTA ~+~

They had gotten up early to get ready for the landing on the invaded planet. When they landed they ended up on the dark side of the planet they had to put the ship on lock down as they exited and began to fly toward their destination. Neither knew what to expect when they finally found the intruders. What they didn't understand was things weren't about to go the way they planned and neither was the kings for that matter.

AN: Ah, what awits are lovers on this planet , what could possibly be here that sets things in to action that no one thought was going to peak its head in to. Stay toned and fine out in my next epic chapter in my fic of Dragonball GT! ^.^ REVIEWS ARE LOVED.


	20. Planet Kanasta pt2:That wasn't supposed

Author's Note: Been quite a while. Sorry my brain just kinda when away from this cuz I've had so many other things clogging it but I'm back and thank you everyone for your patients.

Disclaimer: nope I don't own.

Chapter 20: Planet Kanasta pt 2: That wasn't supposed to happen.

Flying for hours the two rested and ate. They had argued about IT-ing to where the energy was coming from, but Vegeta won out with the point of having surprise if they had no means of reading power levels. Finally they arrived a hundred yards away from the invaders camp they set down and began creeping to the site.

" Hey Geta. What do we do when we get close enough?"

" We'll split up and take them down." Vegeta smirked as he thought of the up coming battle.

" Divide and conquer. I like the way you think." Goku grinned before pecking his prince on his nose.

" Stop that Kakarot, it's time to make our move."

With a final caress to his lovers cheek, Goku blasted away to his side of the camp leaving Vegeta to his own task. Lokking around Goku couldn't help the excited feeling that jolted through his body. He had counted a little over two hundred soliders which meant a hundred for him and a hundred for Vegeta. He was knocked out of his musing as a ki blast shot passed his head taking some of the strands of his hair with it. Taking the challenge Goku let loose and enjoyed the fight.

Hearing the shouts and blasts vibrate throughthe air and ground Vegeta sprang from his cover and joined in on grappling with as many opponates as possible so that the other couldn't tease him later for kissing out on all the action. Three hours later Goku was rounding up the defeated intruders while ki cuffing them, when he noticed how tense his prince was.

" What's wrong Geta?" Goku purred as he rubbed soothing circles on the shorter mans back, trying to make it less stiff.

" They're Galashion ( GAL-ASH-E-ON) common soliders and a few servants." Vegeta stared straight ahead not looking at anything.

" At least it's not him." Goku spoke to soon as a man about his height with snow white hair ice pale blue skin and mint green eyes strutted out of a ship yelling.

" It has been three hours. Why has no one reported to me?"

At that point all hell broke loose as Vegeta snapped. Anger and embarassment made his blood rush through his body as he powered up one level after another till he was in SS4 mode and running on pure primal fury. Alone he went after one of the many tortures of his past in bloody revenge. Watching Vegeta's reaction to the Galashion male, Goku knew exactly who he was. Cursing the universe he turned SS4 and blasted off to catch his enraged lover before he did something he would later regret. Grabbing the smaller saiyan, Goku ITed where he thought was far enough away before flashing back to the worm of a warrior. Showing up in time he tackled the pale blue being to the ground ki cuffing and collaring the bastard before throwing him with the others just in time to turn and seen Vegeta blow up the guys ship.

" Where is he Kakarot." Vegeta growled as he looked for the other prince.

" I'm not going to let you hurt yourself by killing him."

" Stop protecting that bastard, Damnit. I'm your lover Kakarot or have you lost interest in me like him and all the others." Vegeta didn't care that he was hurting Goku's feelings as he let the rage do all the work as his conscious rode in the backseat.

" You know I love you, but I'm not going to let you be a monster like him."

Vegeta being Vegeta went on an all out temper tantrum and launched himself at his partner not caring that the thirdclass was stronger than him. Bracing himself, Goku took the full front of the collision as he and Vegeta flew and tumbled about twenty feet before fists and fur began to fly. With each punch he caught and kick he blocked that possessive dominating sexual feeling stirred and spread through his body.

The red that had covered his sight was now a lite hazy around the edges of his vision as he was slammed to the ground on his stomach. A growl escaped his throat as a heavy weight pinned him down tighter.

" Get off of me." Vegeta snarled as the feeling of being dominated mixed with the bloodlust surged through his being.

" I don't think so. I love when you get like this." Goku growled in to his submissives ear letting a purr rumble through his chest as he buried his lips against the back of Vegeta's neck.

Not willing to submit to the other just yet, Vegeta strained against his saiyan restraint grunting and growling as he tried to buck his captor off. Vegeta's eyes widdened with shock when his backside bumped against the others erection earning a lusty groan from the male above him as teeth nipped at his neck in warning. The feel of sharp canines scraping against the sensative nape of his neck had him gasping and moaning with need while a tingling sensation prickled up and down his spine from the contact. Determined to soothe the rest of the agression out of Vegeta, Goku took both of the prince's wrist in one hand before sitting on the side of the smaller body to admire the view of the naked backside. Golden eyes sparkled in delight as they drank in the luster of the downey soft red fur that covered most of the restrained saiyans body. Having the desire to run his fingers through the baby fine silken hairs Goku pet and ruffled the fur up and down enjoying the sighs as the body began to respond by arching bottom up like a cat asking for more.

Vegeta knew it should have been degrading arching his back and purring for Kakarot to touch him more, but it wasn't. I was erotic to feel those strong firm hands stroke up and down his body, have calloused fingers play witht he base of his sensative tail biting his lip from the shock and excitement that jolted ecstasy racking spasms from it. Fingers worked at a steady pace of stroking, squeezing and massaging until he couldn't hold back the cries of pleasure. A sense of power thrilled through Goku as he watched his prince's tail little by little move to the side giving him permission to do what he wished to the exposed enterance. Releasing his hold on the small wrists Goku trailed both his hands down to muscular butt cheeks that were surprisingly not covered in the soft fur. Getting his fill of massaging the firm globes he turned his lover on to his back and rested between Vegeta's parted thighs.

Teal gazed in to smoldering gold a silent conversation transpired as the two talked with their eyes. Teal pleading that he was ready to be taken while deep gold scorched with promise to take. Some where in the back of his brain where the rational part waited he knew that Kakarot was going to claim him this time and that they were mating in front of an audiance of over two hundred people, but the primative side out won the debate for decency as a mouth began nipping and sucking his botton lip. Taking the hint Vegeta parted his and sucked in the awaiting tongue. Slick moist muscles danced and twisted in to one hot cavern and than the other as they took turns tasting one another not stopping till their lungs screamed for air. As he caught his breath Vegeta felt the pair of soft hot lips trail down his neck skimming over his collarbone before letting out a loud cry of pain and pleasure at the point of being dually penetrated.

Goku couldn't the purr that had started rumbling loudly in his chest as the salty/sweet, metalic taste of his mate blood flowed up from around where his teeth had punctured above Vegeta's heart and streamed acrossed his tastebuds while his cock was buried deep inside his the smallers hot sheath. Having tasted enough of the crimson liquid He raised his head to look ata the deep punture wounds that wouls scar over and become proof of their mating. Satisfied, the thirdclass saiyan began pounding in and out of the tight embracing hole as he starred in to his prince's eyes.

Vegeta finally came out of his daze as he starred in to his mates eyes. He had finally been claimed by the powerful earth raised saiyan and it wasn't just the claim he thought he would receive, but the claiming of a truemate stating he and only he would be his love for the rest of their verylong lives. Breaking the intense gaze with swimming golden eyes Vegeta caught the small stain of blood at the corner of the others mouth and had the sudden urge to lick it off. Tangling his fingers in the thick soft mass of spikey disarrayed locks bringing Goku's head down so that his tongue washed away the crimson fluid before moving his lips over Kakarot's jaw bestowing soft sensual kisses till he reached the spot just below his ear and began nuzzling the allurung scent on the sweat dampened skin of his mates strong neck. Following his mates lead Vegeta nuzzled and scented his was to the hairless pectorals and kissed the spot above Goku's heart before digging his own teeth in to the salty flesh completing the bond and chaining then together for eternity hopefully.

Goku grunted as Vegeta claimed him back, but lost contrl as a growl roared from his throat as he became even more aroused gripping Vegeta's small hips tighter stroking in to him faster and faster till he was at the edge of no return. He knew that their coupling would be shorter this time as everything was raw and primal running on instinct, but he didn't expect the rip roaring orgasm that would rock his and Kakarot's body. He threw his head back and roared his end his prince crying out with him till they lay on the ground fullysatisfied. The new mates held on to each other as they panted for breath when an approaching footsteps put them on alertmaking them freeze.

Dominate saiyan instinct still pounding through his system had Goku pulling him and Vegeta to their feet and shoving the short prince behind him when the figure got closer. About to yell at his now mate that he could take care of himself and not be treated like a helpless woman, stopped and slid back behind the taller saiyan's body as a blush colored his face. He would know this person anywhere. The question was what was he doing here? He couldn't stop the grin that swept up the corners of his lips as he looked at the pround saiyan prince who was hiding behind a bigger more intimidating male only letting his face peep around and orangish-red fur covered bicep to look at him.

" I've seen you put on many shows, but I think this is the first one i've actually seen you enjoy Prince Vegeta." What looked like a Galashion boy giggled. The sound like icicles tinkling together.

" That wasn't supposed to happen. We were here to ask invaders to leave, I didn't know _**HIM**_ or _**YOU**_ were going to be here." Vegeta yelled as he stepped out to point at the pale blue being only to yelp and rehide behind Goku's body.

Brain finally processing beyond the saiyan testosterone Goku realized that Vegeta knew , but didn't hate this Galashion boy.

" You two know each other." Golden eyes widdened in realization.

" He's a friend of mine from my past." Vegeta mumbled embarassed once again as he understood he left his mate out of the loop.

" I've known him since I was but a child."

" And your name would be?" Goku didn't remember vegeta talking about having any friends when he told him about his past.

" His names Meringue." Vegeta answered with a sigh before looking at the captive people staring at them in interest." Can we finish this talk after we get some clothes on." He hissed catching the attention of gold and pearly eyes.

A/N: Alrite they mated, but who is Meringue and how is he Vegeta's friend? Well he was mentioned in the fic but I never named him untill now so I'll let you figure out who he is k. have fun and please review. ^.^


	21. Babies and Dragonballs

**Author's Note:** I have a Beta now who is going over my past chapters at the moment and fixing them so those should be up soon-ish I hope and I would like to thank _**Dbzfan8**_ for offering to be my beta and sticking to it Thank You SOOO... Much! ^.^ Also I promised someone to explain the IT thing and how it worked in this since they asked a really good question about it. So when he first started out he had to know what the place looked like before ITing there, BUT I found out while watching Broly (the first one) six times that he had enhanced his ability to just Pinning it down to energy signature...watch the movie he's following an unknown Saiyan energy trail from planet to planet using IT. It's kind of creepy knowing he could actually narrow it down to just the feel of Ki. O.o But hey it's Goku right! And yeah Vegeta has a little brother named Tarble, but that will be explained next chapter. ^.^ Also Meringue is the servant boy who took care of him after every one of Minx' shows.

_**Dbzfan8's note:** Ha, I'm able to put my own note now *Laughs evil-like*. Well I just wanted to say, I'm proud to be doing such a wonderful story like this. It's great, thanks to its wonderful author, AnimePunk314!_

**Disclaimer:** NOPE,NOT MINE.

* * *

**Oo CHAPTER 21: BABIES AND DRAGONBALLS oO**

As harshly requested, Goku teleported them back to their ship, not having to worry about the whole ship lockdown thing since he knew what the interior looked like. (AN: He needs to know where he's going if there is no Ki signature. To find people he just needs to know their Ki.) Grabbing some towels as Vegeta went to the shower to clean the dirt off his now hairless body, scrubbing the stains due to his previous actions from his thighs and abdomen, not realizing the usual leakage from like all the other times they had coupled had not seeped out. His mind to busy thinking about the Galashion being he thought he would never see again. From his old experience, Vegeta was glad that Goku had teleported them back.

"Hey Geta, who is that boy?" Goku couldn't keep his curiosity to himself any longer as he joined his mate in the shower back to his normal goofy self.

"That's no boy Kakarot, that 'boy' as you put it is your age." Vegeta declared to the disbelieving male behind him as he thought of the younger man that had cared for him, nursing him back to a semblance of good health in his cruel abusive environment.

"No way! He looks like he could be Trunks' or Goten's age." Goku spazzed as he wrapped his arms around the very naked prince in front of him, enjoying the warm water that worked over their tense muscles, leaning his head towards Vegeta.

"If you were listening to me before, you clown; I told you they aged slow even by Saiyan standards. Also stop holding me like I'm some petite woman." Vegeta growled, straining against a well-muscled forearm as he attempted to pull away from the intimate embrace.

"I'm not treating you like a woman. I just like holding you and I was listening, but it was still a shock to see it firsthand." Goku tried to change the subject about treating his prince like a woman. It was as well embarrassing as far as Goku new.

"Yeah right, Kakarot. Now that I've fully submitted to you, you'll probably treat me like that earth witch you were with for years. Well I have news for you Kakarot; I'm the prince of all Saiyans and I will not lie on my back and spread my legs like some weak bitch, just because you're dominate to me!" The prince spat out the last bit like he just took a bite of something rotten, not looking at the taller male now before him.

Never taking anything Vegeta had said to him to heart when he knew the shorter males nerves were wrecked, Goku caught the stubborn chin in one hand and brought it to tilt up so that they met eye to eye, trapping the hot wet body of his prince between his own and the shower wall all thoughts of bathing forgotten at the moment. Goku did not like his prince to be like this, he did not want him to feel hurt in any sort of way.

"Never in my eyes have you been weak Vegeta. It hurts me to see you doubt yourself when you're cornered, so I'll help you, but only this once." Goku smiled as his prince's face took on a surprised expression. "I'll never want you just to lie on your back and spread your legs-unless you what me there. Also the amount of times we've made love I can tell you I know you're not a woman." The third class chuckled.

"You shoved me behind your back like some fragile thing that couldn't protect itself." Vegeta blushed as ebony never wavered contact with his onyx orbs.

"You were naked, unlike me I know you like your modesty while I could care less."

"We mated in front of a crowd Kakarot. I don't think there was any reason for me to give a damn!" Vegeta couldn't stop from having his voice raise to a shout, angry at his mate. His hands were now clenched in a fist, threatening to punch him if he continued.

"I'm pretty sure they saw a lot more of me than you, I hid most of you with my body." Goku sighed as he leaned his head down so their lips were mere inches apart. "I'm not ashamed of what happened even if it wasn't supposed to, but our mating is a partnership. We claimed each other; the only difference is you can have babies and I can't."

At the mentioning of children Vegeta's mind froze letting everything catch up to it. First thing that hit him was that he really belonged to Kakarot and he too him. The second was that he mated, but wasn't in heat. Submissive always automatically went into heat after being claimed which meant his breeding cycle had kicked in while they coupled. His ego of course got in the way at that point by making him tell himself he didn't go in to heat because he was the powerful Saiyan prince and he controlled when and where he did. Of course logical evidence sent that idea sailing out the window leaving him with only one thing and that was to confront his mate and see if he noticed anything unusual before jumping to that massive conclusion.

"Kakarot...when we mated did you notice anything off about me?" Vegeta asked nervously.

"Something off?" Now that he thought about it he did notice a few things weird about his mate. "Yeah, you were really warm and sensitive when I touched you; you smelled all fertile-like after the rain soaks the forest soil, but it's gone now."

"Kakarot..." The prince trailed off at the thought. He was pregnant.

"What's wrong Geta?" Goku felt concerned as the smaller ones forehead rested wearily on his chest.

"I- I'm pregnant Kakarot." Vegeta picked his head off the moist warmth of the slick chest to peck the lips that had now parted in shock. "I will be having that brat you mentioned me being able to have very soon."

Goku's wandering mind completely drifted away at Vegeta's words. He had already gotten the prince pregnant, or as Bulma once explained it to him, ' has a bun in the oven.' He didn't really like that term since it compared his child to food and he would never eat one of his own kids no matter how hungry he was, only weird space creatures did that. Mind still absorbing the information took longer than it did for Vegeta to regain his composer and come back to himself as he slammed a fist up in to Goku's ribcage face contorted in angry anxiety.

"Say something you ignorant moron before I get the wrong idea and blow you up." The anxious prince growled.

Recovering from the stun of the blow, Goku couldn't help, but feel tenderness come over his already gentle heart as he took in the shorter man's appearance. The other was standing naked before him with pink dying his nose in embarrassment, onyx eyes trembled in what Goku would call helplessness, while an angry expression twitched across his brow and mouth. About to yell at the taller to answer him, Vegeta was thrown off guard when warm, soft lips, tenderly caught his a tongue slipping in swirling, tasting and plundering until neither could breath, both pulled away to stare at in to the others eyes while hot droplets of water continued to fall upon them.

"I'm not sorry Geta," the younger Saiyan reassured by pulling the smaller body closer to his so that long, strong arms wrapped around the naked Saiyans waist. "I didn't think when Bardock told me near future it would mean a little under a month, but I'm not regretting it. You're mine and that's just a little extra piece of you I get to keep."

The tension leaving his wound up body at the words had Vegeta drop his arrogance level to almost zero as strong hands stroked and massaged the muscular plains of his body. After their interesting shower, Goku went to the ships kitchen, not caring he wasn't dressed while he rummaged for a quick snack, Vegeta stating he was going to dress like normal people are supposed to and disappeared in to the bedroom. Once the prince was alone he pulled open the drawer and gazed at the papers facing up at him. He had known his father was up to something and it had only been by pure luck he found the mission papers. Kakarot's had been for him to only negotiate for the invaders too leave, and if there was hostile resistance take down and capture while his order form was a pure purging request to kill everything on sight, no questions asked. Things had almost gone the way his father wanted, but it seemed once again he had not fully accounted for Kakarot's ability to change any situation to his liking and just too piss off his father he was going to give the planet as a gift to his invading comrade.

"Vegeta I made you a snack," Goku cheerfully stated, whipping the serious look off his mates face.

"Hmph, get some clothes on you indecent oaf."

"Aw, but you're not dressed either." Goku whined as his clothes flew to hit him in the face. Finally, both dressed they feasted on the "snack". (AN: We all know a snack for Goku is really a 23 course meal.) Vegeta decided to bring up something that had been bugging him for a while.

"Kakarot we need to use the dragonballs one more time." Vegeta stated while mowing down a long link of sausage.

"For what Geta?" Goku asked after plowing down a large plate of what could be related to beef and vegetables on earth.

"It is a little awkward being older than my father…"

"Yeah, I guess it is. You're right about that." The grinning Saiyan admitted as he thought it over finishing a pile of meat.

"Then it is settled. After this mission we find the Dragonballs and make our wish. The prince stated before going over to await the other, whom would teleport them back to the Galashion settlement.

**A/N:** Okay another wondrous chapter that I hope all will review so thanks so much. ^.^

_**Dbzfan8's note:** I got hold of the notes again. Who thinks this chapter is great? Well you should, and I'm not saying that because I looked over it and stuff. Now that we're done, I think I was promised a chocolate bar._


	22. Assassin named malice

**Author's Note: **_Well it's been a while and I wanted to post sooner ,but the chapter just didn't feel right so I rewrote it. heheh...sorry it's late , but here it is and I hope you all enjoy it...Also here is that chocolate I owed you oh great Beta of mine. ^.^ (hands over five pound candy bar.) As always I don't ask for much just to hear your thoughts so review plz and if you don't thats okay you read it._

**Disclaimer:** NOPE,NOT MINE.

* * *

**Oo CHAPTER 22: Assassin named malice oO**

Not even five minutes back the couple was bowled over by a small figure that reached to about Vegeta's nose.

" Older brother!" The young saiyan prince cried as he toppled the couple over. " I thought I would never see you again." The saiyan chatted excitedly tail waving freely.

" Big brother? What's going on Vegeta?" Goku asked as he sat up taking in the small males appearance. he had a compact body structure, delicate stubborn chin, the spikes were shorter, but had that gravity defying act like all the other royal men. The only difference was between to them was that the younger prince had a locke of bang lapsing over his forhead and he was was surrounded by an aura of innocense about him.

" Kakarot, this is my pest of a younger brother Tarble." Vegeta grunted pushing the younger saiyan off him to correct himself.

" Wow Vegeta, you don't look like someone that would have a little brother." Goku laughed taking in the princes pouting features.

" Who are you?" the younger demanded." you will call my brother Prince Vegeta low class." Tarble growled at the saiyan standing besides his older brother as if they were equals.

" Tarble!" Vegeta snapped as his anger returned.

" What is wrong brother?" The young royal asked confused.

" Kakarot is my dominate and you will respect him as such." Vegeta grrowled to prove his seriousness.

" Hey, calm down Geta he didn't know. Besides stress is bad when you're pregnant." Goku chidded as he massaged his princes shoulders loosening some of the tension in them.

Tarble couldn't believe what he was seeing as his usually aggressive sibbling relaxed in to the touches leaning more in to the hand that caressed his shoulders.

" You-you're mated to him?" The royal asked. so shocked his brain was having trouble keeping up with the sudden news.

" Yeah, it kinda happened on the mission we just returned from and you're gonna be an Uncle." The third class explained cheerfully as he hugged Vegeta around the waist from behind.

" Don't say it so loud Kakarot. You know my father doesn't like you as it is. It'll only make him want to get rid of you sooner knowing you have calmed me." The older prince huffed unconsciously leaning back in to the firm ,warm body behind him.

" Gosh Vegeta, I'm sorry." Goku cooed as he nuzzled the spikes under his chin." I have to ask though." The earth raised saiyan spontaniously blurted.

" What?" The two royals asked in unison.

" If you were here, Tarble and they didnt know where Vegeta was...why not just make you the next king?" Goku asked confused.

" My name's not Vegeta." Tarble answered seriously.

" It's simple numbskull." Vegeta rumbled. " It has been tradition that the heir with the name Vegeta takes the throne." The older prince stated like everyone in the universe knew this.

" But what if you were dead?" Goku asked confused.

" I would be forced to change my name, but Bardock told us my brother was still alive so we sent out a search party to examine the galaxy till we found the rightful heir." Tarble mused excitedly.

" That's stupid. Why does it have to be named Vegeta. That's so lame." Goku whined. " My next son is not going to be Vegeta Jr." The third class stated matter of factly.

The youngest royal was shocked at the slander on his families traditions, but Vegeta huffed at the truth of it.

" You are the dominate in our mating union so the child would have to be named after you." The prideful saiyan prince admitted.

" But Geta. I don't want it named after me. I want it to have it's own name like normal people." Goku stated firmly.

" You're no Saiyan." Tarble accused as he got in front of the conversating older couple.

" What?" Goku asked shocked." Yes I am. I even have a tail, see." Out of no where an exotic brown tail wiggled before settling along side Vegetas on the older Saiyans waist.

" So what. No saiyan would ever be so traitorous against his knigs laws." Tarble stomped letting his temper flare.

" I was raised on earth so you're right." Goku answered to the young saiyan. " A nice old man raised me to believe everyone is different and that being different is what makes us special; so if the person is different shouldn't their name be different too?"

Not having a confident arguement against what his brothers mate had countered with. the young prince bowed to Vegeta before marching out of the room mumbling about stupid older adults and how they always seem to get the last word and how unfair it is that he can never win.

" Now I can see the family resemblance. He has your temper." Goku chuckled as he snuggled Vegeta laughing all the more when he noticed the irratated tick in the smallers eyebrow.

" I'm tired Kakarot. Lets rest." Vegeta grumbled before walking over to his humongous bed.

_**~ THREE DAYS LATER ~**_

" Crawl to be Bardock. I want to see you beg me too take you." King Vegeta Purred as he watched the third class warrior crawl across silken sheets in nothing but a collar he had bestowed upon him only hours before.

" As you wish my King." Bardock said huskily having gotten drunk off all the constint Sexual attention on his body. Coming before his leader he dropped in to a submissive position giving the royal full advantage of the orifice in front of him.

Impatient and horny, the elder Vegeta thrusted in to the dry unprepared chanal the only lubricant being the small moisture from the precum on the tip of the throbbing shaft. Vegeta felt the rumble in his chest of satisfaction as a loud cry reached his ears from the male below him as he forced the clenched hole to accomedate him to the hilt.

" Gah... K-King Vegeta." Bardock rasped as the pain shot up his spine.

" Yes, cry out my little whore and tell me how I feel deep with in you." At that moment the Royal pulled out almost all the way and Slammed back in grunting as the muscles clenched around his invading shaft. Hearing the displaced sound of fluttering curtains he found himself staring at a shrouded figure with pirecing eyes as cold and sharp as icicles.

" Why do you disturb me?" The king growled not stopping from his path to sexual completion as he pumped in and out of the body beneath him having no care that he had an audience.

" I heard you were in need of asistance to rid yourself of a pest and I have come to answer your call." The black clothed figure hissed.

" And what are you called Assassin?" Vegeta growled as Bardock cried out his completion , his contracting muscles dragging the king with him.

" I am called Malice." The figure snorted in disgust as the two men finished rutting like naimals before him.

" If you can kill this Kakarot , I will bestow great fortunes upon you in the likes of which you've probably never seen." The elder male purred his body sated along with the probable out come of the powerful third classes demise.

" That is more then I ever hoped for." The assassin replied bowing.

" Be gone with you. I no longer Wish to be in your presence. Kill the warrior and I will give you your reward."

" As you wish." The being spoke sharply before vanishing.

**_~ GOKU AND VEGETA ~_**

" Please Kakarot. Go faster." Vegeta begged as the Monterous length of his mates shaft slid seductively in and out of his sopping entrance as the appendage scrapped and prodded all the sensatized areas within him.

" I can't Geta. I don't wanna hurt the baby." Goku panted as he restrained himself to go at a slow even pace.

" Damnit Kakarot. It's not even the size of an olive yet." Vegeta roared trying to thrust his hips down faster on to the rod within him.

" What if your body can't handle it and you end up losing the baby?" Goku spoke seriously , stopping all movement as they stared in to each others eyes.

" Kami, Kakarot. Men have been doing this for ages on this planet. I think I can have sex without worrying about loosing the child." Vegeta fumed.

" Then you set the pace too where you want it so I don't hurt you." The taller saiyanmurmured as he rolled to his back having Vegeta sit astride him letting him take the lead. to get them both off.

The fact that even though Kakarot had all rights to do as he pleased since he was the dominate had Vegeta loving the man more for letting him take the position on top even if he still was the one being done was a show of deep love and repect toward their matingship equality. Setting his hands on the wide muscular chest below him, Vegeta started a quick, but not to hard rhythm that had him tilting his head back letting his mouth open in a silent cry as rough hab=nds cupped and stroked the sensative skin of his hips and ass riding they rode to the cliff od bliss before they both fell off in a flurry of screams and moans.

Exhausted, Vegeta collapsed on to the hard body beneath him as they began drifting off to sleep for the night. Goku was just about to fully drift off to sleep when he felt a presence looming over him. Cracking his eye open he caught sight of the blade just in time to push his mate across the huge bed and catch the black tipped blade that looked to be tainted with some form of up to Super Saiyan he pushed the figure off of him brightening the dark room with the golden flare of his Ki as he sprang after his mate who was about to also be attacked. but was lucky enough to tackle the assassin before the poisoned blade got within a foot of the pregnant prince. Havin twisted the knife from the others grasp ,Goku slammed the small figure against the wall by it's neck before ripping the clothe from around the persons face revealing the wanna-be killers identity.

" Meringue!" Goku yelled as he starred at the pregnant Galashion male he had only thought nicely of a few days ago.

**A/N: **_Dun, dun dun...Who saw that coming? Yup Malice is Meringue , but why did he try to kill them? Stay tumed t find out in the epic fic of Dragonball Z_


	23. Situations and The Darker side

Author's Note: Well everyone probably wants to kill me... T^T but no you can't.I have been rather depressed since my father has had to go in to a nursing home to learn how to walk again. I lost my muse for writting for a while but i'm back and ready to make up for the lost time. ^.^ Good to be back lol I don't know what happened to my beta I think life's got her tied up so not betaed this time but please enjoy anyway. Also check out my poll I need the girls and boys names soon so get at it my wonderful fans. This fic is going to be thirty chapters so hang on cuz we still have a ways to go.

Disclaimer: check the first 20 something chapters lol

_**Oo Chapter 23: Situations and The Darker side oO**_

Completely flabbergasted, Goku felt his hand fly away from the young looking beings neck like he had been burned. Remembering the condition Meringue was in, his angry teal eyes flew down to look at the small rounded tummy.

" What is going on? I could have seriously hurt you and your baby. If I hadn't just pinned you instead of blasting you, you could have died!" The brawny saiyan snapped angry for the ice beings lack of common sense.

Feeling guilty, Meringue looked down to the unborn child in his stomach before hiding behind his anger and replacing the guilt with rage and maybe a twinge of hate.

" Like it matters to any of you!" The Galashion shouted, tears pouring down pale cheeks.

" Why would you do this, Meringue?" Vegeta demanded as his own anger began to rise.

" You were supposed to come back for me, but you never came and I became his new toy ;Only I was of the same race so I didn't get to just put on shows." Meringue spat in hatred.

" I was still unber frieza's command and by that time he had sent me away on a new assignment." Vegeta growled in defense.

" What about when you became free?"

" I figured you had long escaped since I was almost thirty when I was finally free of that monster for good." Vegeta stated seriously.

" Well you thought wrong!" The small man cried." That bastard had taken me enough times that I became with child and thanks to that slut they call a crown prince, Trix, the king forced me to marry him declaring that he had enough illegitament bastards running around , he would not stand caring fro his second sons as well."

" Your eldest is ten." Vegeta accussed in shock.

" Yes, but that's only because minx had thought to be rid of me and not have to stay wed." A dark look came over the light complexioned male.

" What do you mean?" Goku finally interrupted the two.

" He thought no child menat he could null the marriage. He became crueler to me and forced me to lose the baby." Big drops of tears poured from his eyes as his mind relived the memory. " After that I began running off and hiding until my breeding cycles were ovre, that was until ten years ago when he found where I had been hiding." With that last sentence, he launched himself in to the bigger saiyans ares seeking comfort in the tender, sympathetic embrace of the golden hearted saiyan.

" I won't let him near Vegeta or you. I promise, okay?" Goku soothed to the distressed Galashion thinking he might have been the same age as him, but he was still about as mature as a teenager.

" Forgive me Kakarot. I didn't want to hurt you, but I was just so bent on my revenge." The snow white haired man whimpered before snuggling further in to the strong chest in front of him like a child searching for the comforting warmth of a parent.

Vegeta found himself livid, his anger was about to explode as the pale blue male touched his mate when only moments ago , he had tried to kill the gentle man. His anger dropped when he realized the embraced saiyan had no intimate interest in the clinging male. Black orbs lifted to stare saddened and concerned at him before going back to the crying alien. Stepping back from the now calmer male as he still trembled before stating his demands.

" I forgive you, but to make up for what you almost did, I want you to stay with vegeta when I leave tomorrow."

" Kakarot, what are you think-" Vegeta began, only to be cut off as he was pulled in to strong warm arms.

" He's carrying my child and I want someone to be around just incase somnething happens." Goku said in a trusting matter-of-fact way.

" Prince Vegeta's expecting your babe." Meringue gasped as he looked to the royal for comfirmation ,only to see the prince looking away with his nose dyed pink in embarassent.

" So it's a deal then?" You won't have to ever worry about that Minx guy ever again when I'm done with him." The third-class stated as a dark expression colored his usually shining orbs.

" I'll take good care of the prince until you come back." The Galashion promised , tears of relief trickled down his cheeks as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

" Than I have something I need to take care of." Goku mumbled as a frown craved his lip. Kissing mate on last time he went to find a certain someone.

As Kakarot walked to the place where the energy signature he was looking for radiated, he found that by him staying here the atmosphere had unlocked a darker side of himself he didn't even acknowledged exsisted. What he was about to do, was something earth's mightiest hero never would have dreamed of doing. Walking in to the perturbing bar, he found the saiyan he was looking for manhandling an innocent waiter as the petite male tried to escape the second-classes bruising grip.

" Release him, Kerlock." The agitated third-class growled at the offensive brute before him.

" You again, what do you want?" The Big hulking male sneered as he released his captive, not wanting to deal with the pissed off looking other.

" I have something for you ,if you do me a favor." Goku said sternly as he watched the others eyes become more curious.

" What's the reward?" Kerlock couldn't keep from being interested.

" A Galashion prince thas yet to be put in his place." He observed as cold eyes began to shine in a devious manner. " He's never had a dominate before and I figured you would be perfect to show him how it's done."

" What's the favor?" The grotesque second said in a friendly tone while licking his lips in desire.

" I'll have to leave the planet tomorrow for a couple of days. I want you to stay out of sight and be my eyes and ears while i'm away. Think that's worth a Galashion prince?"

" You have yourself a deal. Anything else?" The man asked now in a better mood.

" Stay away from my mate. Vegeta's expecting my child and I don't need him anymore stressed than he already is nowand if I find out you have done anything, it won't be just your wrist next time. Deal?" The serious earth raised saiyan questioned in a low dark voice he never thought he could possess.

" Fine, whatever." The other said in a nervous tone.

" Then I will be back to see you in a few days." That said, Goku ITed back to his room that he shared with his mate only to have his frown lifted and replaced with a soft smile as he looked at the two shorter males that had fallen asleep on the couch.

Picking his prince up from the semi-sitting position he was in. Goku placed his other half back on the large soft bed before turning to plave the pooed out pregnant ice being in a full laying postion and covering him with a lite blacket. Turning back towards the bed his sighed as the clock flashed 12:01AM. Running his hand through the wayard spikes atop his head, he looked back to Vegeta to find the princes eyes on him.

" What's wrong Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he sat up hugging one knee to his chest to rest his chin upon it.

" I have to leave to get the ballz from Namek." Goku said in a disappointed manner.

" Will you be gone long?" Vegeta question, already feeling the anxiety setting in.

" A few days at the most." Goku reassured.

" Then leave now, clown. So that you can come back sooner." Vegeta commanded.

" You'll be okay?" The taller male wondered concernedly.

" I'm not some weak earth woman, Kakarot. I'll be here when you return." Vegeat grunted, putting on a brave front.

" I know." Goku chuckled before leaning down to peck his lovers pouting lips. Snatching the dragonball radar he brought with them at last minute, he put two fingers to his forehead and teleported to the green planet.

" I'm back." The saiyan said with a smile. " Lets get started." Was all that was said as Goku blasted off in the direction of the first ball.

A/N: Okay this is getting to the part where The horny king finds out about his son being pregnant and things heat up in an intense angry manner, but it'll have a good ending and the next chapter or two will bring up Gohan and and Goten finally get their spotlight in Having an intimate encounter, ^.^ Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of DRAGON BALLZ'S Forever with a Saiyan! and remember to review and vote plz.


End file.
